The Chronicles Of Red: a Yellow Nuzlocke Story
by Shuckle Master
Summary: Join Red, his partner Pikachu, and all of his Pokémon friends as he struggles to face challenges like Team Rocket, his rivals, and most importantly, the nefarious Nuzlocke challenge.
1. Prologue

So this is my first Fanfiction. It's a Pokémon nuzlocke. For anyone who does not the rules of the nuzlocke, here ya go:

I must catch the first Pokémon on each route.

If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and it cannot be used agai

I must nickname EVERY Pokémon.

Alright, let's get started!

000

Prologue

The streets of Celadon are gloomy in the nighttime.

The department store, normally packed with shoppers, is now empty as it closes.

The streets are empty, except for a Nidoran rooting through the garbage. No pidgeys were chirping, no growlithes playing. The only source of light was the usual lights and noises from the Rocket Casino.

The door suddenly opened, and there was a blast of white light. For a moment, one could see red glittering eyes in the doorway…

000

In a forest not far from Celadon, a man was running. He was dressed in all black, and camouflaged well in the night sky. In fact, he would have been invisible entirely if it were not for the blazing red "R" in the center of his clumsily worn uniform.

The man was clearly attempting to be stealthy, but he certainly lacked the subtlety. For one he was tripping over tree roots and rocks, and cursing loudly. He was also huffing and puffing, and if one could see his face, they would know that it was very red.

The man was chasing something but he couldn't seem to catch up. As the man ran, there was a buzzing noise heard.

He reached for his radio and listened in to the garbled speaking. The man's once red face went very, very pale. He poured on the speed, forgetting his fatigue. Finally, he turned a corner and He found his target.

. A large ball of pink, was speeding through the air, bouncing off trees, terrorizing two sleeping Rattata.

The man stopped suddenly reaching for his belt. This time he did not pick up the radio. He pulled out a small white and red ball.

Throwing it, he shouted "Ekans, go!" A burst of pure white energy appeared, and a large purple snake emerged.

Its eyes glowed with intelligence, and it opened its mouth revealing poisonous fangs.

The ball of pink turned, hearing the man's voice, and revealing baby blue eyes. It gazed at the man with a wide innocent expression.

The man clenched his hands and ordered the Ekans to "use bite, now!" The snake Pokémon sprung towards its victim and extended its fangs; hissing.

The ball of light, instead of cowering in fear, seemed to _giggle._

It let out a blast of pure energy that collided with the springing snake. For a split second, the world changed to a bright flashing white light, and for a moment, the darkness was negated.

The bright light slowly subsided, returning the forest to its dark and gloomy state. Though something was wrong.

The pink ball, the man, and the Ekans were gone.

000

Pallet town was a quiet, unassuming place. There were very few residents, and even fewer houses. The town would have been forgotten if it weren't for the fact that Professor Oak resided there.

The professor in question was currently in his lab, finishing his reports on the recently discovered legendary Pokémon:

… _And so, our new findings suggest that our other legendary birds; Zapados and Moltres, are clearly connected to the new Articuno. I now have scientists working at the Seafoam islands, eager to learn more about our new Pokémon friend. Another piece of research suggests…_

The professor continued working, only occasionally stopping to get a glass of water, or replace his pen.

Oak's lab was quite unorganized; papers were everywhere, his clothing was strewn across the floor.

This was not entirely Oak's fault however, as at the moment he had five Pokémon to take care of. They were only little, but found much mischief to get into.

000

Eevee groaned. It was _impossible _to keep the Pokémon under control. As the oldest of the bunch, it was her duty to keep them in line. Bulbasaur was in the kitchen gobbling up food AGAIN, and it seemed that Pikachu and Charmander were fighting; AGAIN. Currently the fox Pokémon was attempting to help Squirtle shake off a vase that was stuck on his head. "_Are you two fighting again?! KNOCK IT OFF! Sorry honey I'll get this vase off in a minu-Bulbasaur! Get your head out of the Pokeblocks!"_

000

It was amazing that Oak was able to work with all of the noises. He was apparently deep into his work. _ Okay _he thought. _Just a few more sen- _SMASH!

Even Oak could not ignore this.

He leapt to his feet and hurried over to the kitchen, worried, and groaned as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

On the table sat Eevee and Squirtle, with shocked expressions on their face, looking to the ground.

There was his vase, smashed to pieces. During the fight, the vase had apparently been destroyed by Pikachu and Charmander's fight. Bulbasaur dropped the bag of cookies she was holding. Pikachu and Charmander were still wrestling on the lab floor.

Oak groaned.

000

As Oak swept up the pieces, Eevee herded the anguished Pokémon upstairs. Oak sighed as he threw the shards away.

At least they would be gone tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day that the young ten year old trainers began their Pokémon journey. The day that Oak gave away his Pokémon as starters, to begin their voyages. Some trainers looked for jobs, while others simply wanted to sightsee. Some even used their Pokémon in movies.

Then of course there was the league challenge.

Oak was considerably upset that only two of the new trainers would attempt to challenge the Pokémon League.

Still, Oak thought as he chuckled, he expected them to be very successful trainers. Red and Blue had been rivals since they were babies. They would certainly the most entertaining trainers to watch. He stretched his shoulders and decided to turn in. He would finish the report some other day.

After all, he wanted to be well rested for the morning.

**Pokemon: 0**

**Badges: 0**

**Deaths: 0 **

**Levels: N/A**

**000**

So, that's the prequel. So… how did I do? This is my first fan fiction, so I am feeling a bit self-conscious. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 1: The kid with the red hat

Chapter 1 The kid with the red hat

Hey all. So, this is the official first chapter of The Chronicles Of Red.

For those who do not know the rules of the Nuzlocke:

I must catch the first Pokémon on each route.

If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and it cannot be used again.

Shinys do not apply to the first rule.

I must nickname EVERY Pokémon.

Alright, let's get started!

000

"Destroy them Gengar!"

"Nidorino, Let's go!"

The two Pokémon burst out of their balls and glared at each other. The trainer on the left punched his fist out and shouted "Now Gengar, use scratch attack!"!

"Counter with tackle!"

The two Pokémon launched themselves at each other. Gengar had a gleam in its eye as it raised its hand to slash its opponent, while Nidorino charged headlong towards his enemy. The two collided with such force the stadium. Dust blew everywhere, preventing the audience to see the result.

He scanned the battlefield with his eyes, gazing into the stadium, eager to view the outcome and the winner. Slowly, the dust faded, and a vague figure emerged. The last thing he saw was the figure turning to him.

And red glittering eyes staring into his face.

000

Red Ketchum gasped as he woke up in his bed. He was shivering and drenched in sweat, though he wasn't sure why. Then a thought struck him.

_Today is the day._

He literally dove out of bed and raced to the window. His view was of Pallet in the morning. A flock of spearow flew through the sky, squawking.

His heart swelled up in his chest. _Today is the day _He thought again, shaking his head. He then glanced to his clock on the dresser next to his bed.

_It was 9:30._

His smile melted off his face faster than a dodrio on a motorcycle. He was already twenty minutes late! He snatched his bag and began stuffing random items inside.

_Potion, change of clothes, toothbrush… _

Finished, he tore down the stairs, taking them two at a time and he leapt down the last three. His mother, Delia Ketchum, gave him an amused grin as she handed him his breakfast. As he inhaled his pancakes down, Delia took his back and packed it in a much more organized fashion.

She turned to Red, smiling;

"You are certainly excited about your journey, aren't you Red?"

"mmhmmphth" Red responded between bites.

"So excited that you jumped out of your clothes?"

"What?!" Red gulped, finishing his pancakes. He look down at his body and he was clad in only boxer shorts. His face flushed. He took off back upstairs, as Delia looked up at him with an expression caught between exasperation and amusement.

"That kid will sure be the death of me."

000

As the last new trainer left with his Squirtle, Professor Oak and Eevee both sighed at the same time.

Oak gave Eevee a kindly smile. "I'm sure you can't wait for them to come back and visit."

Eevee simply gave him a deadpanned look. Oak chuckled and looked thoughtfully at the evolution Pokémon.

"You know this is the start of a new adventure as well, Eevee." Scratching her head.

"Vui!"

"Yes you were always more of a battle Pokémon, weren't you, girl. That's why you'll be a great match with Blue!"

Eevee flinched at Oak's grandson's name and looked downcast.

"Now, now, I know Blue is a bit _difficult_, but I assure you he isn't that bad!"

Eevee simply snorted.

Oak glanced across the room at the yellow Pokémon lying on its side in the corner.

"I'm more worried about our other little friend."

000

Pikachu laid on his side, depressed. He had figured this would happen, so he thought he was prepared for this. _Obviously not _he sulked as he rolled his eyes. The other Pokémon would evolve into powerful monsters with incredible strength and power.

He was, and always will be the same old Pikachu.

_Forgotten._

He felt mediocre and weak, never could he see a strong Pokémon and think _I'll be like them one day. _Sure he was powerful now, but soon the Pokémon would evolve and become stronger, while he would be left behind.

And the new trainers had only confirmed his fears. They called him cute, squeezed his cheeks and played with him, but soon they saw the others and had quickly chosen them.

_Forgotten._

000

Finally ten year old Red Ketchum was ready for likely the most important experience in his life.

His short jet black hair was ruffled and messy and his clothing was ruffled. His hat was jammed onto his head.

The hat was the reason he was called Red.

When Red was a young boy, his Father went on a journey with his Pokémon. Before he left, he gave his son his trademark red hat. The child was overjoyed, and wore it everywhere. People even up to Viridian recognized him as the kid who wore the red hat.

Before long the nickname stuck. Especially after Red's father never returned from his journey, and Red never let the hat go, and continued to wear it every day as a memorial to his father.

Of course Red was not thinking about this at the time as he had more pressing matters. He sped all the way to Oak's Laboratory, not stopping to catch his breath.

000

"C'mon, gramps! I'm fed up with waiting! All of the good starters are getting taken!" whined Blue to his Grandfather.

"Now Blue, you must learn to be patient. Besides, you are taking Eevee. Haven't we discussed this a thousand times?

"I know, but why do we have to wait for Red anyway? It's not like he'll actually manage to accomplish something worthwhile."

"Blue…" started Oak sternly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But what if he doesn't come at all?" Blue added hopefully.

Oak chuckled. "You'd think Red would miss an opportunity like this?"

As if on cue, the door banged open.

"*Huff* Professor, I'm *Puff* here!" Red gasped.

Oak smiled in an amused fashion.

"Did you forget to put on your clothes again this morning?"

"Shut it!"

"COME ON! I AM DONE WAITING!"

Red, for once in his life, didn't argue with Blue. "Yeah Prof! Let's go! I can't wait to choose my first Pokémon!"

Oak's smile became strained. "About that Red, you see you were quite late. And there is only one Pokémon left. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Said Red, slightly put out. But he recovered quickly. "Can I see it?"

"Certainly. He's right this way."

000

Pikachu's ear's twitched as he heard voices. He looked up and saw Oak talking to a kid with jet black hair and a Red hat. His heart leapt to his throat. He jumped to his feet excited.

"This is Pikachu, he will be your first Pokémon companion."

Gratitude rushed to Pikachu's face. He'd get a trainer after all!

Then his excitement turned to fear.

What if the trainer did not like him? What if he wanted a stronger, better Pokémon.

Pikachu looked into the boy's eyes, searching for hesitation, regret. The expressions the other trainers had when looking at him.

He found none.

Instead he saw a different expression in his eyes.

_Wonder._

Then the boy's face split into a grin.

"Hey little guy! You and me are gonna be best friends!"

Pikachu's heart leapt to his throat. He tackled the trainer happily.

Oak smiled as the two played. He had hoped the two would be paired together.

The two were so much alike.

000

"Okay, buddy you are going to need a name. I can't just call you Pikachu all the time." Said Red thoughtfully.

"Pika?" Pikachu gave a confused look.

"You know, something to call you by."

Pikachu nodded happily.

Red reached for the mouse Pokémon and carried him to Oak.

"Can you think of a new name Prof.?"

"No, no, as the new trainer of this Pokémon, you must give him a name."

Blue snickered. "You should name him lame, because that's what he is."

Red's face darkened.

"You take that back."

"Make me."

"BOYS! Please!" yelled Oak, "Just stop fighting for once!"

Red turned to his Pikachu.

"Hmm, what about…. Ash?"

The Pikachu grinned happily.

"Pika! Chu!"

Oak smiled, "It seems he likes his new name."

Oak turned and spoke.

"Now Red, and Blue. I am not only entrusting you with these Pokémon. I am entrusting you in being responsible and keeping them safe. I gave you these Pokémon because I think you are mature enough to take care of them. Also. I know you both wish to challenge the gyms."

Blue nodded, grinning arrogantly, while Red had a sparkle in his eye.

"The most important thing to remember is that you must be careful. If you are careless with how you battle with your Pokémon, they will be the ones to suffer the consequence. Remember that Pokémon can _die_ if one is not careful enough. Do you both understand?"

"Of course".

"Yes sir."

Oak nodded, satisfied. "Then I have some gifts for you on your journey."

He pulled out two strange, high tech devices.

"This is the Pokedex, it is one of my inventions. Whenever you encounter a Pokémon, it's data will be added. My dream was once to discover all of the living Pokémon, but I am too old now. I am trusting you to attempt to complete the Pokedex."

He gave them the devices.

Red happily tucked his inside his bag. "Cool." Blue simply rolled his eyes.

"Finally, here are five pokeballs to help you catch Pokémon on your journey."

As Red and Blue thanked the Professor and put their balls away, Ash the Pikachu raced up to Red.

Climbing up his leg, and flipping up, the small yellow mouse climbed on Red's shoulder.

"Someone's already more eager than I am. Alright Ash, let's begin our journey."

Ash felt his heart thumping hard. This was it, the adventure was ready to start.

After thanking the Professor, Red turned to leave.

"Yo Red!"

Red turned, to see Blue staring at him with a cocky smile and a nasty gleam in his eye. He held the ball holding his own Pokémon inside.

"How about a Pokémon battle?"

000

**Pokémon: 1 **

**Ash the Pikachu lv 5**

**Thundershock**

**Growl**

**Badges: None**

**Levels: Ash-5**

**000**

So, that is the first chapter. I thought I improved a lot from the prologue. So, when I get 30 views and at least two reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2: A first time for everything

Chapter 2: A first time for everything

Ok guys. This is the second chapter. I'm trying to improve with every chapter we do.

000

Blue smirked as he looked at the confused trainer.

"w-what?"

"You heard me. Battle."

_What a loser. He's too scared to face me._

Blue was not always this way. He and Red had once been the best of friends.

But then Blue's parents died.

They were police officers, and they were investigating Team Rocket's suspicious behavior.

Officer Jenny wouldn't give any details, but Blue knew Team Rocket was responsible.

He didn't know why, but he did.

This was the real reason Blue started his journey. He wanted the badges, but he wanted to destroy Team Rocket for what they did.

And personally kill the leader himself.

But Red, Red was so _perfect._ He always was better behaved, got better grades, and even Pokémon seemed to like him more.

But not this.

Blue's grandfather was the Pokémon Professor! He HAD to be better than Red for this.

He was positive that Red would back down, and refuse the battle.

What happened next surprised him.

000

Red looked down to Ash, a concerned expression on his face as he looked to Ash.

"Do you want to do this?"

Ash saw worry in his trainer's face, as well as hesitation and uncertainty.

Ash had no such worries.

Ash was a Pokémon. A battling Pokémon. He was bred and raised to fight. He also wanted to prove to Red that he was just as good as the other starters by winning this battle.

Ash climbed down off of Red's shoulder and stood ready on the battlefield. His eyes were intense, and his cheeks sparked with electricity.

Blue's smile wavered for a moment, but it soon returned.

"Heh, this will be easy."

He threw his pokeball. There was a blast of white light, and a small brown fox emerged.

Eevee turned to her opponent. Her motherly and caring complexion had vanished. She was now a battling Pokémon, ready to rumble.

000

Oak watched the Pokémon and their trainers with a satisfied smile on his face. He had never been more proud in his life.

"Remember to check your Pokedexes for your Pokémon's moves. I will be supervising this match, so there will be nothing to worry about."

"Let the battle BEGIN!"

000

The two Pokémon stared each other intensely. The trainers did too.

Blue grinned and spoke first.

"Ladies first."

Red nodded and shouted;

"Ash, use Thundershock now!"

"Eevee, tackle let's do this."

Eevee sprinted at top speed towards Ash. However, before the fox like Pokémon could even get close, Ash let out a blast of electricity from his cheeks. Eevee was directly hit by the attack and hissed with pain.

But she kept running.

Eevee slammed into the Pikachu, successfully landing her tackle attack, sending the mouse Pokémon flying through the air.

"Ash, Land on your feet so you don't take too much damage!"

Ash nodded and complied, avoiding future damage. He smiled to Eevee cockily.

"_That all you got?"_

"_You wish!"_

000

Oak was surprised and pleased to see Red's advanced tactics.

_The boy's like his father all right._

000

"Alright Ash! Now, Thundershock again!"

"Dodge it and use tackle!"

Ash let loose another bolt of energy, coursing towards Eevee.

But she dove down, dodging, and charged down the Pikachu once again.

"Ash, get out of the way!"

At the last moment, Ash leapt to the side, and causing Eevee to slip and slide. Red saw his chance.

"Now, Thundershock again!"

But Blue wasn't finished yet.

"Jump over it and tackle on the way down!"

As the Thundershock blasted towards Eevee, the evolution Pokémon jumped in the air.

Red watched in horror as she dived into Ash, using the momentum to magnify tackle's power.

Ash yelped in pain and flew through the air and slammed into the ground hard.

As he struggled to his feet Eevee raced towards him, her tail flying out behind her.

_Her tail._

"Ash! I need you to dodge and grab Eevee's tail!"

Ash looked exhausted, but he nodded.

He vaulted over Eevee's head, and snagged her tail before she could react.

"Now, Thundershock!"

Ash discharged electricity, causing massive damage to Eevee.

"Shake it off!" Blue shouted desperately. But the Pikachu's grip was too strong.

The Eevee struggled, but eventually succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious.

"And the winner is Red and Ash!" Oak concluded, impressed with both of their performances.

Red was ecstatic.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"PIKA PI!"

000

Blue was livid.

"How could I lose?!"

Professor Oak walked up to Blue. He smiled sympathetically and stated

"Blue, you did very w-"

"NO! He cheated! He made me lose! It's his fault!"

"Now Blue, don't be like that."

"I picked the wrong Pokémon! I-"

BLUE! THAT IS ENOUGH. You are behaving like a child! Be a graceful loser and shake Red's hand!"

Blue and Red shook hands. Red was looking jubilant, while Blue looking mutinous.

Oak turned to the two boys and spoke.

"I know the two of you are itching to leave. I will say one final bit of advice. Do not bite off more than you can chew. Take risks, but do not take up something you cannot handle. You both are ten after all."

000

Red stayed behind to thank and bid farewell to the Pokémon Professor. Blue simply left Pallet town without a look back.

Finally after a tearful farewell with his mother, and promising to write or video chat with her (depending on where he was.)

However, Red was in for a surprise when he attempted to return Ash to his Pokeball. Ash shook his head and jumped on top of Red's hat.

Delia laughed.

"He seems to want to adventure with you."

"Is that true, Ash?"

"Pikachu!"

Finally Red was standing on the outskirts of Pallet Town all packed and ready. The windswept hair that peeked out of his hair was blowing to the side. Ash was perched on his shoulder, enjoying the sunny day.

"You ready, Ash?"

"Chu, Pika!"

"Let's go then!"

000

Two hours later, Red still hadn't caught a single Pokémon. So far, he had used four of Oak's five Pokeballs and only had one left. He had tried to catch 2 pidgeys, a Rattata, and a Mankey and failed every time. He was growing a bit frustrated.

Ash on the other hand was a little way from his trainer, more interested in satisfying his hunger then catching new friends. He was rooting through a bush when he heard a noise.

"_Oi yellow mouse!"_

Ash whirled around, searching for the source.

"_Up here!" _

There, standing on a tree was a pidgey.

Ash noticed that this pidgey was different from the others. He had a gleam in his eye, and unlike the others, was unafraid of the pikachu's electricity.

Ash warily stared at the small bird.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Some information. You're a trainer's Pokémon, right?_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_The fact that your type ain't seen around here. And I see that goofball over there, failing to catch anything except a stroke."_

The Pikachu's eyes flashed.

"_Are you here to mock us?"_

"_No, I'm just interested to know what bein' with a trainer is like, y'now?"_

"_Well, it's fun. We go around on an adventures around the region, battling our way to fame!"_

The Pidgey nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"_Alright then, I'm goin' with ya."_

"_W-what?"_

"_That's right! Route 1 is borin' anyway. I want some excitement in my life. You know, somethin' to look back on."_

"_Alright. If you're sure."_

The two Pokémon greeted Red. Red turned around.

"Oh hey Ash, I was getting wor-who's this?"

The pidgey flew up to Red and pointed to the last remaining Pokeball.

"Oh you want to come with me?"

The pidgey pressed its beak to the button in the front, catching itself.

"O-okay? All right first catch!" Red settled down thoughtfully.

"I'll call you… Hawkeye."

000

**Pokémon: 2**

**Badges: 0**

**Levels: **

**Ash- lv 7**

**Hawkeye: lv 3**

**000**

So there you have it. I was pretty proud of this chapter. Got our first battle won, and our first teammate is caught. I kind of always wanted to use a Pidgeot. Something to note: My Nuzlocke Run is not finished, so you guys can give advice if you want. Next chapter will be out soon.

**NOTE: Hawkeye WAS the first on the route. In the story, the first catch rule isn't implemented.**


	4. Chapter 3: New friends in new places

Chapter 3: New friends in new places

**Alright folks. Sorry for the long wait. I was kind a hoping for more reviews, and I only have one so far. Despite that I got 110 views so…yeah. I guess you win some and lose some. Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter**:

000

"_Sorry about that, hon". _Said Eevee as she stood over the wounded Spearow, which was groaning on the light grass. A pokeball hit the Tiny bird Pokémon and entered it, caught. Blue stood over it grinning at his first catch.

"Alright, I suppose you'll do. I'd rather catch a Dragonite, but until I get there you can help me."

Blue returned Eevee to her ball and prepared to head to the Pokémon center, but then heard rustling in the grass. He turned around and stared in shock.

_Team Rocket._

There were two of them. He couldn't see their faces but he recognized their uniforms. The dark suits and the red R's embodied to their chest and back areas. Yes, it was definitely them.

A wave of anger flushed through him as he charged for them. He didn't care that they were two who much bigger than him, or that his Pokémon were exhausted, or that all of his potions were gone.

He just wanted to cause as much pain as possible.

000

"Okay Sir, that'll be 1,000."

Red nodded as he reached into his wallet. After arriving to Viridian City and healing his Pokémon at the center, his first order of business was restocking. He replenished his supply of Pokeballs, as well as potions and paralyz heals.

Ash was in another corner of the shop, staring at the merchandise with interest. Hawkeye was perched on Red's shoulder, occasionally pecking him to remind him if he had forgotten something.

Red grabbed his purchases and stuffed them in his bag. "Okay, thank you mister I sh-OW! Oh yeah the change!"

After collecting his change from the amused vendor he was finally able to take in Viridian's surroundings.

Viridian was a simple city. There were a few houses, a shop and a Pokémon Center but under then that it was somewhat uninteresting. In fact, the most interesting building there, the Gym, was abandoned and empty. Red had learned that as soon as he entered the Center.

Red looked at his two Pokémon.

"Alright guys, there's not much to do here, so let's train and catch new members!"

Ash nodded, and Hawkeye smirked.

000

"Alright guys! You are doing awesome so far!"

Red and his Pokémon were training for hours now, and the difference was beginning to show. Both Ash and Hawkeye were considerably more powerful.

Red was exhausted and drenched with sweat, but he had never been happier in his life.

"Okay. I think we're good here. The training was huge success!"

The Pikachu and Pidgey turned to their trainer. Ash was looking pumped, and Hawkeye was clearly proud of himself.

But then both of their expressions turned to horror as something purple rushed past them, aiming for their trainer.

000

Red saw the purple creature sprint towards him and dove into the air. Instinctively he swung his bag, catching it with a blow and sending it flying. It landed on its feet and skidded backwards. The Pokémon was finally in view.

It was a small purple rodent like creature. Spikes were growing down its body, and it had giant purple ears.

It was a Nidoran.

The Nidoran turned towards his opponent and snarled, before being tackled by Ash.

The two wrestled and struggled with each other, until Ash finally managed to hit the purple Pokémon with a Thundershock. The Nidoran yelped in pain, but then kicked the Pikachu away. Before Ash could recover, the Poison type Pokémon charged into him and slammed into the mouse with his horn.

But before he could do more damage to the Pikachu, a blast of wind blasted him backwards, stunning him.

Red threw a pokeball at the Pokémon and it entered the ball. The Nidoran didn't break out.

Red cheered and held the ball in his hand.

"Yes!"

000

"_Oi, Tail feathers! I want a rematch."_

"_Hey friend. We're part of a team now. We don' fight. An' I'm pretty sure dat you ain't ready for another _rumble."

Red and his team were spending the night at the Pokémon Center. Red himself was in the other room, talking to his mother. Ash and Hawkeye were greeting their new ally.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"_Guys, please. I'm sure you both would have done great at killing each other!"_

The Nidoran gave Ash a toothy grin.

"_Sure as hell beat your sorry ass though."_

Ash rolled his eyes again.

"_Whatever. So, welcome to the team I guess. We haven't gotten too far as you've seen so far. So, our trainer Red will give you a nickname, and we start training tomorrow!"_

The Nidoran scoffed,

"_Listen rat, I'm already trained. I don't need anymore. And besides, I already have a name."_

Hawkeye looked surprised, "_You do?"_

"_Heh, that's right. My name's Gerald."_

"_Well listen punk. I don' know what issue you have, and I don' care. Yo' attitude is horrible, and if I find out you've been disruptin' the team, you answer to me."_

"_Pfft. And then I'll kick your ass."_

Hawkeye squawked angrily and raised his wings, and Gerald pawed his feet on the ground.

"Guys, stop please! Please no fighting!" Red had arrived. Hawkeye gave a curt nod and fluttered to the window. Perching on the windowsill he tucked his head under his wing.

Red turned to Gerald. Gerald was surprised by the smile on his face.

"You need a name too don't you little guy."

"_No I don't. My name is Gerald."_

"How about… Tyrone."

"_NO."_

"Welcome to the team Tyrone!"

Red smiled happily, still ecstatic about the start of his journey. He had three great Pokémon.

"Tomorrow we'll be heading to Viridian Forest to train. I've asked around, and it turns out that the next city, Pewter, is just pass there. Viridian Forest is pretty big, so we'll be stuck there for a while."

The only Pokémon listening was Ash. He nodded his head. Hawkeye had already fallen asleep and Tyrone was pouting over in the corner. Red gave an amused smile.

"I guess they won't really care too much. Goodnight guys."

000

Professor Oak was working late into the night, studying. He had finally finished his paper on Articuno, and was currently collaborating with Prof. Elm on a project comparing Pokémon evolution from Johto to Kanto. He was finishing up his papers when there was a tentative knock on the door.

Oak started, but nevertheless granted the person access.

It was Delia.

_She looks tired. _Oak was thinking.

Of course, this was to be expected. _Of course_ she was worried. Her ten year old son was alone on a journey at ten years old. She clearly needed his help.

Delia turned towards Oak, confused.

"Sorry, was…did I go here?"

Oak looked to Delia, concerned.

"My dear Delia, are you feeling alright?"

Delia shook her head.

"I-yes, I'm fine. Just… tired."

Oak gave a strained smile.

"I know, my dear. Me as well. But don't worry. I'm sure the boys will be fine."

Delia nodded, and looked like she wanted to say something else, but seemed to change her mind.

"Y-yes, of course. Thank you Professor."

She left the building. Oak had offered to accompany her home, but she refused.

Delia knew she would be fine, she just needed some rest.

000

"Welcome to the team Lucina!" Red shouted to his new capture.

Lucina was a small green caterpillar Pokémon, with many feet, big eyes and a orange horn on her head.

She was a caterpie.

Lucina stared in wonder at the huge human in front of her. She didn't know that humans were _this huge_.

"_H-hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm happy to be on the team."_

_A_sh smiled.

"_Nice to meet you too. My name is Ash, this is Tyrone, and the Pidgey up there is Hawkeye."_

"_W-wait, d-id you say Pi-pidgey?"_

Lucina looked up in horror at Hawkeye, who nodded to her.

"_Nice ta meetcha' doll."_

Lucina screeched and scurried in the other direction, but was caught by Red.

"WHOAH! What's the deal? Why are y-oh?"

Realization dawned on Red as he looked between Hawkeye and Lucina.

Hawkeye looked offended.

"_Listen doll, I would nevah harm a 'mate of mine. You don't need ta worry 'bout me."_

Lucina blushed embarrassedly and stopped struggling.

"_S-sorry. Just instinct I-I guess. Nice to- Nice to meet you Hawkeye."_

"_Hey, now that this soap opera is over can we continue already. My levels aren't gonna raise themselves."_

Red smirked.

"Looks like someone is getting impatient. Let's get training!"

Red set off through Viridian Forest, with four Pokémon behind him.

000

And that's the end. Whew, longest chapter yet. I hope they continue to grow better with time.

Seriously though, I really would appreciate it if you guys left some reviews. Tell me your favorite character, how you think I'm doing, or even some helpful advice or questions!

Thank you,  
>Shuckle Master <p>


	5. Chapter 4: Everything Changes

Chapter 4: Everything changes

What? How? Is it possible that the next chapter is being posted the same week? I know, I've been getting a lot of inspiration lately. Love me. Anyway, I actually realized I forgot to put the Progress at the end of the chapter, so I guess I'm doing it now.

**000**

**Pokémon: 4**

**Tyrone the Nidoran (male)**

**Lucina the Caterpie**

**Badges: 0**

**Levels:**

**Ash the Pikachu: lv 11**

**Hawkeye the Pidgey: lv 9**

**Tyrone the Nidoran: lv 9**

**Lucina the Caterpie: lv 4 **

**000**

So uh, that's that. I hope you love this chapter guys:

000

"Whew, I'm exhausted. Let's take a break." Red flopped down. The rest of his Pokémon gathered around him, ready for lunch.

Red handed out sandwiches to everyone except Lucina, who was given green leaves to eat. She happily chomped down. Tyrone was devouring his sandwich, shoveling it into his mouth, while Ash ate a bit slower, savoring the taste. Hawkeye simply pecked at the food, though he enjoyed it just as much as the others.

Tyrone, who was finished, growled impatiently.

"_Alright, we've eaten. Let's get back to training."_

Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"_It's always trainin' wich you ain't it. Don't you ever relax? And besides. Didn' you say dat you didn' need no trainin' anymore?" _

Tyrone scowled.

While Ash and Red were playing Peekaboo on the picnic blanket, Lucina was hungrily devouring her leaves. She wanted to be as strong as possible if she ever wanted to evolve.

She looked up at the sky, smiling, wondering about the clouds.

But then the clouds were suddenly pushed aside as a bird descended toward her, talons outstretched.

Lucina shrieked, and then many things happened at once.

Hawkeye, as alert as ever, flew through the air, and snatched Lucina in his own claws, flying her to safety. Red leapt backwards, stunned, as Ash shot a Thundershock at the attacking Spearow.

The Tiny bird Pokémon dodged with ease and flew back to its trainer, who had just now entered.

It was Blue.

Red turned angrily on Blue and shouted;

"What the hell is your problem? You almost scared my Pokémon half to death!"

Blue sniggered;

"Come on Red that was pretty funny. Now come on and battle!"

Red turned to Blue.

_Something changed him._

Yes something definitely different was up with Blue. He had a strange look in his eye that Red was unable to quite place, and his hands were clenched.

_He looks agitated, _Red, thought.

Blue caught him staring.

"Come on kid! Let's go! I don't have all day."

"Ugh, fiiine. Sorry guys, but we are gonna have to cut our break short!"

"_Finally!"_

"_Shut it, Spikey!"_

Red tilted his hat.

"Alright Ash, you're up first."

"Pikachu!"

Blue smugly nodded to himself.

"Take em' down, Spearow!"

"Spear! Row!"

And the battle began.

Once again, Spearow shot forward, and hit Ash, with a quick attack.

Ash shrugged off the hit easily and blasted a Thundershock, This time his aim being true.

The Thundershock blasted the Spearow in the air, sending it falling to the ground, unconscious.

Blue muttered under his breath, returning his Pokémon to its ball.

"Eevee, rematch time!"

Eevee burst out of her ball, battle ready.

Red nodded to Ash. The Pikachu nodded back.

Eevee turned to the mouse Pokémon, but was caught by surprise when the Pikachu simply ducked and Tyrone the Nidoran was barreling towards her.

Red shouted at the top of his lungs;

"Now use your new technique! Double Kick!"

Tyrone kicked the Eevee twice with his powerful legs, bringing her down on the second kick.

Blue angrily returned her to her ball and left without a word.

Red sighed.

"Sorry guys, but Blue wasn't always like this. He changed."

The Pokémon finished their lunch and went on their way.

000

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. Red had set up camp that night and passed out after a rough day of training. Everyone was asleep except for Lucina. She tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep.

She was thinking about how much she struggled. About how far everyone was ahead of her, and how she felt like she was never going to catch up.

During Red's training, she was never able to defeat more than two Pokémon at once, While Ash was able to knock out 12 Weedles with a single Thundershock. She had only been used in one trainer battle, while Tyrone had beaten four trainers without taking a single hit.

Whenever she brought this up with Ash and Hawkeye, they would just brush it off and say that she would get stronger.

When? When would she become stronger? When she reached a higher level? When she evolved? 

_That's it._ She thought, _I'll train by myself_.

Slowly slipping off, she scurried to the woods to begin her training.

000

*Huff* *Puff*

Lucina was exhausted. She had fought past all of the limits of a normal Caterpie and fought for two hours, defeating Weedles, Kakuna, other caterpie, Rattata, even a few pidgey.

Finally she felt satisfied by her training, and decided to herself that she could now decently hold her own with the others.

Then she evolved.

A hard green exterior covered her body, leaving only her eyes visible.

She was no longer a Caterpie. She was a Metapod.

At first, Lucina was overjoyed! She was already in her second stage! This would make her trainer proud for sure!

Then she realized.

She couldn't move. Or talk. How was she going to be able to get back to camp?

She tried to drag herself, but it did not work.

_Great,_ she huffed. _I'm stuck here then._

She waited in annoyance, wondering how things could possibly get worse.

Her question was answered by a horde of angry Beedrill.

000

The Weedle line's evolutionary process is very interesting indeed. Unlike the Caterpie family, which can hatch at any time, Kakunas only evolve during a certain hatching season. Once a Kakuna hatches into a Beedrill, the newly hatched Pokémon will become aggressive and territorial.

If Red had stayed at Viridian City longer, he would have certainly learned that the season WAS hatching season, and warned to leave the forest's Weedle alone. However, as Red did not know this information, many Weedles were defeated as training.

In fact, the Beedrill may have left Red alone if he himself at this very moment was sleeping deep into their territory.

The Beedrill were able to also able to smell the scent of a certain Metapod, confirming that she was in fact one of Red's Pokémon.

These were the reasons dozens of Beedrill attacked Lucina all at once.

000

A lone Beedrill wandered over, curious towards a clearing. There it saw a young boy and all of his Pokémon sleeping.

The Beedrill buzzed angrily and flew toward the trainer.

Before it could even get close, a gust attack slammed it against a wall.

Hawkeye had woken up at the nick of time. He started squawking up!

"_Oi! Beedrill! Hatching seas'n! Lucina's missn'!"_

Red couldn't hear his words, but heard the squawking and was able to assess the situation immediately.

"C'mon guys! Let's go! Before it's too late!"

000

Lucina was being bombarded by the Beedrill. Thanks to her only available move at the moment; harden, as well as her tough exterior, protected her from a killing move.

But it would happen soon.

Her body was covered in cuts, slash marks, and even a broken off stinger digging into her tail. Any second now, they would get a lucky hit and kill her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the final impact to come, giving up hope, when she heard a boy's voice and the flash of a Thundershock.

Red had arrived.

"Ash and Tyrone, battle the Beedrill, Hawkeye fly in there and grab Lucina!"

Tyrone tackled a Beedrill, bringing it down, while Ash's Thundershock took down four at once.

But the real sight was Hawkeye.

He unflinchingly dove into the horde, trying to reach Lucina. Beedrill attacked him, but completely ignored them and kept dodging through them.

One of them managed to nail him in the back with its stinger, but he parried the stinger and kept flying, clutching Lucina in his talons. He turned around and attempted to fly her to safety.

"Hey dere doll! Are you a 'right?"

Lucina couldn't answer but simply winked her eye.

Hawkeye nodded.

"Let's get you home doll."

But Lucina was much heavier now as a Metapod, and Hawkeye was hurt from the Beedrill sting. He managed to fly her to a clearing, before collapsing on the ground.

Lucina gave a little sigh of relief. She couldn't believe they made it!

But then relief turned to terror as six Beedrill closed in, buzzing angrily.

Hawkeye got between Lucina and the Wasp Pokémon.

"_Oh, piss off ya bloody insects!"_

Hawkeye used a gust attack that blasted towards them at full force.

Two of the Beedrill went down instantly, while a third stumbled. The remaining three continued forward.

Hawkeye flew forward, smacking the middle Beedrill hard with his wings, and parrying a slice from a second Beedrill.

But the third slashed its stinger downward on Hawkeye's chest, drawing blood. The other Beedrill knocked him over the head with its own stinger, knocking him down.

Lucina looked in fear as the third Beedrill turned on her. For a moment her fear overwhelmed her.

Then her fear turned into anger, seeing Hawkeye lying face down on the grass.

She was _not_ going to die now.

Using all of her strength, she broke free of her prison, finally evolving into her final form.

She now had a deep purple body that resembled a butterfly, with great red glittering eyes and beautiful wings.

She was now a Butterfree.

The Beedrill, who had been staring at her in shock, got over its surprise quickly. It raised its stinger to attack.

Lucina had no experience in this form, and no idea how to fly. But suddenly everything came to her, and she felt a glowing power within her telling her what to do.

_Confusion._

A powerful psychic blast collided with the Beedrill, knocking it unconscious.

Lucina turned to the two remaining Beedrill, who looked in surprise, then pain as confusion slammed into them, completely defeating them.

Lucina fluttered to Hawkeye's side.

"_Hawkeye, are you okay?"_ She asked, concerned.

Hawkeye groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"_Where the hell did ya learn to fight like that doll?"_

"_I-I don't know. Something just told me too. I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry?! That was effin' cool. You even learned a Psychic attack! No let's go and kick those Buggers stingers."_

Lucina gave a determined smile.

"_On it!"_

000

Thanks to Lucina's new Psychic abilities, The Beedrill were easily taken care of. Before leaving Viridian Forest, Red made sure to put down signs marking the Beedrill's territory so no one would make the same mistake.

Red was incredibly proud of Lucina and promised to use her in the upcoming gym battle. They were soon able to find their way out of Viridian and into Pewter. They were now resting at a Pokémon Center.

Hawkeye was being treated by Nurse Joy in the healing room. Fortunately, none of his injuries was severe. While Red was checking up on him, he left his other three Pokémon outside.

Tyrone, Lucina, and Ash were sitting on the blue plush couch on the side. Tyrone left first, muttering about how he needed to 'kick something's ass, leaving Ash and Lucina alone.

Ash smiled. "_You know Lucina, you've changed a lot lately. You're a lot more powerful, and you seem so much more confident as well."_

Lucina smiled too. "_Thank you. I suppose you are right, I do feel a lot more comfortable in this body. I always felt quite vulnerable as a Caterpie. But I believe I am not the only one who has changed. We are all developing and growing stronger."_

Ash nodded, then said something softly, almost to himself.

"_I just which I could develop as well as everyone else is."_

"_But you certainly are! You are definitely growing stronger! Perhaps not quite physically, but emotionally and mentally you will become very powerful with experience._

Ash didn't look convinced.

"_I guess…"_

"_Well, anyway, I'd better go check on Tyrone. He's probably tormenting some poor children again."_

_A_sh turned towards Lucina, surprised.

"_I thought he terrified you."_

Lucina gave a sly wink.

"_That was before I learned a Psychic attack."_

She brushed past him as she fluttered away.

Ash smiled after her.

"_Wow Lucina, you're growing up." _

**000**

**Team: 4**

**Badges: 0 **

**Deaths: 0 **

**Levels: **

**Ash lv 11 **

**Hawkeye lv 9 **

**Tyrone lv 14 **

**Lucina lv 11**

**000**

And scene. Whew, that was intense. And fun. I get that it's _kind of _filler, but there were still some important stuff this chapter. Now I'm gonna relax for a while. I made sure to add some subtle hints, so I hope you guys figure them out.

**Hey Guys. A question will be asked every chapter, and the winner gets a prize so: **

**Remember those red glittering eyes from the Prologue? Who do you think they belong to? Post your answer as a review, and the winner will get some really cool stuff. Carry on.**

Well, that's all folk!


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Team Rocket

WOHOO. 3 IN A ROW. I AM ON FIRE. WHOOOOOOO.

Sorry about that. Uh, continue with reading I guess?

000

Team Rocket Executive Proton was walking down the halls of the Celadon Game Corner. He turned to the dazed smiling people trying to win the slots. He gave a brief smile, before punching a button on the wall that was concealed by a poster. A trap door opened, allowing access below.

As he continued to walk the many stairs leading to the Rocket base below, more members of Team Rocket were working around him. Petrel past many doors, but did not enter any of them. As he past another door, he heard screaming inside. Proton nodded, the experiment seemed to be going as planned.

Finally Proton seemed to have arrived at his destination. At the very bottom of the stairs, there were a pair of unassuming doors, one a janitor might use as a supply closet.

Apparently not.

As the Rocket entered, a huge laboratory came into view. Various projects were being experimented in the room. Instead of Rocket grunts, scientists were working diligently, with almost a sense of fear. In fact there were only two members in Team Rocket uniforms, who were currently talking to an older scientist.

It was to them that Proton approached, somewhat nervously. One of them, seemingly the one in charge, had cropped blue hair, and unlike the others did not wear a heat. The other had dark hair streaked with grey, and an intense expression on his face.

"Ah, Proton! I trust you've been well?" Asked the man with the blue hair pleasantly.

"Very well Archer sir but…"

The other man, who was not one for formalities, crossed over.

"Where is it?" He asked impatiently.

Proton's face paled. He seemed suddenly like he wanted to leave. He mumbled,

"I-I haven't found it yet sir."

The man's face darkened. "I see. And you know the consequences, correct? You know I must inform the boss, don't you?"

Proton's pale face turned into a deep shade of green.

"But we're close sir! We're definitely close! We ju-"

"I've heard enough excuses."

"But the Mt. Moon expedition is going swimmingly! We will soon have the resources we need!"

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then nodded towards the scientist on the left.

"Head scientist Blaine. How long do we have before the cells are essential to be added?"

Blaine was an elderly man in his 60's. He had no hair on his head, but a long moustache. His eyes were covered completely by thick dark glasses. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, before speaking.

"If our specimen is not outfitted with the proper cells in the next three months, it will surely perish."  
>The man turned to Proton. "There's your answer. You have one month to find Mew. If you fail to capture it by the end of the month, or at any point the Mt. Moon experiment is ruined, you will face the consequences. Now get out of my sight."<p>

Proton gave one more terrified glance at the man, then took off, hurrying back the way he came. The Rocket boss scowled at his fleeing figure. Archer stepped forward.

"So, uh Sir Malcolm? Do you wish for me to finish the report?"

Malcom nodded.

"Hmph. Very well."

000

Pewter City was quite a bit more interesting then Viridian. It was built entirely of stone and fossil, and there interesting shops where one could by beautiful and extravagant stones and jewelry. Pewter had its own gym and the leader, Brock was a new leader, but despite that very strong. And of course there was the rocket and fossil museum, where Red and his team was at that very moment.

Red, figuring they could use a break after their eventful night in Viridian Forest, decided to sightsee in Pewter. Their journey soon lead them to the museum.

Hawkeye showed a great interest in many of the rockets, but claimed he could fly way better than a 'stupid machine'. Ash had a fun time peeking at the stones, and even Tyrone seemed interested in a great fossil of a Dragonite, saying that it was the most beautiful sight of his life.

Red himself was taking a break outside, worrying about the gym match ahead of him. Nurse Joy had told him that he used Rock type Pokémon. Red may have been a starting trainer, but he knew enough to realize his team was at a major disadvantage against Rock Types.

He was lost in thought when a man walked up to him. He was wearing plain clothes, but his hair was long and wavy, and the color of pale blue. He had a rose in his back pocket and a Meowth on his shoulder.

"Hello. May I sit here?" Asked the man. Red was startled out of his daydreams.

"Oh-uh yeah, I was just leaving anyway." Said Red as he rose to his feet.

The man gave a smile. "Actually, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh, sure I guess? Umm do I know you?" Asked Red, a bit anxiously. His mother had told him to be careful around strangers.

"Oh no, definitely not. I was just interested in you. I saw pokeballs on your belt. Are you perhaps, a trainer?

Red, caught off guard said "Yeah? I am?" Though he said it like a question.

The stranger chuckled, "well, I was just wondering if you were challenging the Pokémon gym leader."

Red nodded, now in his element. "That's right, I'm scheduled to face Brock tomorrow. We're taking a break today."

The stranger smiled kindly. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. I'm actually wondering if you would like to become a member of our business."

Red eyed the stranger suspiciously. "Like a job? I don't think I'm really old enough yet."

The stranger shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. You see, we are in need of trainer's help.

Those who can get close and bond with Pokémon. It would not affect your journey for badges in the slightest."

"Well, I dunno…"

The stranger nodded his head. "You know there will be a paying reward right?"

Red started in surprised. He was always struggling to pay, since all of his money were based off of his winnings.

The stranger nodded again. "Hmm, why not visit for yourself to see what you can make of it. My name is James Levesque, by the way. Here, take my card."

The Meowth, showing remarkable human like qualities, handed Red a business card.

Red nodded. Maybe this was a good thing to try. He did need the money, after all.

"Okay sir, I'll consider it."

Suddenly there was a crash that told them a giant fossil had crashed.

Red whirled around. "Sorry, uh… James, but I'm going to have to talk to you later. TYRONE, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? YOU CAN'T BATTLE FURNITURE!"

"Certainly. Good luck with your gym match against Brock!" Called James as Red took off towards the museum, an amused grin on his face.

After he was sure that Red was out of earshot, he pulled out a Walkie talkie.

He spoke into it casually.

"Yes Jessie, my dear. I do believe I found a new… _ah _victim for our project."

The Meowth joined him in chuckling darkly.

000

Blue was in a rage. He had been like this for a while now. In varying states of anger, but the rage had only gotten worse the longer he had traveled.

He couldn't beat Team Rocket, he couldn't beat Red, and he couldn't even bring himself to talk to his grandfather. Daisy had warned him to send messages to them, and sent ones to her every day, but he couldn't get told what to do by grandpa again. To be warned not to mess with Team Rocket.

"_Hey, you, Team Rocket guy! Tell me where your boss is?" Blue said, reaching for his Spearow's pokeball._

_The woman laughed. "Hello, little boy. You want your Pokémon to be killed? Be my guest."_

_Her Ekans easily defeated the Spearow, leaving Eevee against her Meowth. The Meowth cackled as it used its slash attack, instantly causing a KO. _

_As Blue kneeled over his fainted Pokémon. The woman laughed cruelly. "I'll give you one warning: stay out of Team Rocket's business, or die. Your choice. Goodbye, brat."_

Blue stared at the boulder badge in his hand. He had managed to defeat Brock, but three of his Pokémon fainted. Normally, one is allowed to use only the same amount of Pokémon as the gym leader.

Brock had two Pokémon.

But Brock had taken pity on Blue, and allowed him to use his entire team. He had lost his Spearow to his first Pokémon, and Eevee and Rattata were both knocked out by his second. His sandshrew was only barely able to win, even with his type advantage and the efforts of his last two Pokémon.

Blue clenched his fist. He would not lose to Red again. He would train his entire team until he had known for sure he was strong enough.

Blue managed a smile. He would NOT lose again.

000

Delia was dreaming again.

She had been dreaming a lot lately; almost every day. Sometimes she dreamed that she found her husband, sometimes that she was battling against the Kanto Champion. She always dreamed about different situations, but all of them ended the same. She always saw bright baby blue eyes on one side, and red glittering eyes on the other, trying to lead her in different directions.

Today she dreamed that Red was dead. She saw his body lying on the floor. She was crying over his body when the glittering eyes turned to her, taking a humanoid shape.

"You could have prevented it you know. You could have joined us. Join me now, and you can prevent your husband's death."

Delia, her eyes shining with tears, slowly raised her hand to shake the figure with the red's eyes.

But a barrier prevented her from moving. **NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONSUME HER **it was the figure with the baby blue eyes**. **The dark figure with the red eyes retreated, hissing angrily, and Delia awoke, standing in the middle of route 1. She was surrounded by a pack of confused Nidoran (female).

It was late at night. Pallet was completely asleep. Delia sighed. She must have been sleep walking again.

She wondered what was wrong with her. She supposed it was the stress for her son. He was challenging the gym in the morning. She would have to talk to him sometime soon.

She left the fields, toward her house, while red glittering eyes watched her from a distance.

000

Red stood before his four Pokémon. The five of them were sitting outside the Pokémon Gym.

"It turns out that the gym leader here uses rock types. Only one of us has a move strong against them. But Tyrone can't do this fight alone."

Tyrone snorted as if to say that he totally could fight alone.

Red continued. "Ash and Hawkeye, you guys have no moves to attack rock types with. Ash can't damage them at all, and Hawkeye will do barely anything and take a lot of damage in return. Lucina, that just leaves you. But…

Lucina turned towards Red; confused.

"Y'see, the thing is, you can do a lot of damage with your confusion attacks, but you are VERY weak to rock attacks. If you got hit by one, well… it would be risky. What do you want to do?"

Hawkeye looked like he was going to say something, but Ash touched his shoulder. He turned to Ash in surprise, who simply shook his head.

If Lucina were the old Lucina she would have instantly refused; too afraid to join.

But this was the new Lucina.

Of course she was terrified, but she was also prepared. She trusted her trainer, and he would have to trust him.

"Free!" said the butterfly, nodding her head.

Red didn't seem too excited. "Alright guys, let's do this!"

But as he opened the doors, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

000

"Sandshrew, use scratch attack!"

"Hawkeye, dodge and use gust!"

Sandshrew raced forward and slashed at the tiny bird. Hawkeye easily swooped to the side, dodging the attack, before blasting the sandshrew with wind.

"…Shreeeeww." Moaned the Sandshrew, defeated.

"Good job Hawkeye, you've done your part." Said Red as he returned the bird to his Pokeball.

That was the last preliminary match. Only the gym leader was left.

Brock smiled as he watched the kid with the Pikachu on his shoulder. He was certainly good, that was for sure.

He nodded to the kid.

"Well done, kid. You beat the preliminaries easily. But I promise you that I won't be so easy."

Brock took out a Pokeball. "The match will be two on two. Substitutions will be allowed. Be wary, a death of a Pokémon is perfectly possible, so do not put your Pokémon in stupid positions, for their sake.

And honestly kid, you better not be bringing that Pikachu into battle. That's a guaranteed KO."

"PIKA!" interjected Ash, angrily but Red silenced him. "I wasn't planning to. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Then let the match BEGIN!"

"Lucina, you got this!

"Free!"  
>"Geodude, you're up first!"<p>

"Geo. Dude!"

Brock thought silently to himself; _this will be a fun match_!

**000**

**Pokémon: 4**

**Badges: 0**

**Deaths: 0**

**Levels: **

**Ash: lv 12**

**Hawkeye: lv 12**

**Tyrone: lv 15**

**Lucina: lv 13**

**000**

PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

And so it ends, on a cliffhanger too huh? This chapter was somewhat slow, but necessary, in my opinion.

**The question this time is: What do you think of my OC. Malcolm. Right them in the Reviews, or send me a pm. Your choice.**


	7. Chapter 6: Rock hard determination!

WOMBO COMBO. Okay, I'll stop. New chapter is out though, and I even rewrote the Prologue because it was pretty messy. Without further ado, let's get started:

000

It was approximately 7:30 when Bill Tates got the phone call. He was working on a new, wonderful project that would change the known world as one would know it, so he was irritated when He heard the ringing

"What is it?" He snapped impatiently.

"Bill. We need to talk. Now."

Bill rolled his eyes, but his expression changed.

"Hello, Malcolm sir. What did-"

"You had better finish that experiment soon, if you value your life that is."

Bill snorted. "I'm working on it. Do you know how difficult it is to rewrite genetic codes?"

"No, and I don't care. I just want it completed by the end of the month, or there will be consequences."

Bill was unconcerned. "Please, what could you possibly do to me. You need me!"

"We have other scientists."

"As if! They could never even hope to understand my projects! My ideas would die with me! So SHUT Up! And let me do my damn work."

Bill slammed the phone down, hanging up. He ran his hands through his hair.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" He said softly to himself.

000

"Geodude, use rock throw!"

Geodude, a Pokémon who resembled a rock with arms, stuck his arm deep into the ground, forming a rock in its hands. Using all of its strength, it threw the rock as hard towards the enemy Butterfree.

Lucina dodged the attack with ease, but she still felt a jolt of fear course through her as it hit the wall, creating a dent. She couldn't take a single hit or she was done for.

_Focus._ Her brain told her. _You have speed on your side. You can win this, just keep your head, and trust your trainer._

Red tipped his hat and shouted, "Lucina! Use Confusion!"

Lucina's eyes glowed with psychic energy as she blasted the rock Pokémon, sending it skidding backwards, damaged, but not quite defeated.

Brock once again shouted "Use rock throw again!"

Red smirked, thinking victory was in sight.

"Dodge and use confusion!"

Lucina once again dodged the attack, diving this time. Her eyes glowed once more, but before she could release the blast-

"Now tackle!"

The Geodude collided into the Butterfree at full strength, toppling her over. Lucina was caught by surprise, and the psychic energy dissipated.

Red felt a shiver run up his spine. "Lucina! Use your wings! Fly to recover!"

"Pin her down, Geodude!

Tyrone, who had left his Pokeball to watch the battle, snickered.

"_Heh, innuendo."_

"_Shut it, Ty! This is serious!"_ snappedAsh, terrified for the butterfly.

"_My name is friggin' Gerald!"_

The Geodude had managed to pin down the struggling Lucina easily. Grinning meanly, He closed his fist around her throat, choking her. Lucina's eyes became dilated as she struggled to breath.

"Lucina, you have to focus! Don't lose it!" Red called desperately.

Lucina began to thrash uncontrollably, unable to hear a word her trainer was saying.

"Geodude, end it! Rock throw!"

With his other arm, Brock's Geodude dug into the ground.

Red was almost screaming at this point. "LUCINA! COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! USE SLEEP POWDER!"

Lucina's eyes snapped into focus. Her trainer believed in her. She could do this. The Geodude hand raised above her, preparing to throw the rock inside.

Then she realized her wings were free!

Lucina flapped her wings hard, causing a thick powder to fall. The Geodude promptly fell asleep, rolling off of her.

Lucina rolled to the side, retching. Red called over, "Now end it with confusion!"

Lucina blasted the Geodude at a point blank range just as it was waking up, sending it flying across the arena, unconscious.

Brock laughed. "Nice work! You are definitely the best trainer I've seen in a while! That was a close shave, but we're not done yet. This fight is just getting started!"

Red nodded. "We're nowhere near done either. Lucina, great job!"

Lucina had recovered, and smiled.

"Free! Free!"

Brock prepared his next Pokeball. Throwing it, he grinned.

"Onix, let's give them a show!"

Onix was the biggest Pokémon Red had seen on his journey by far. Its body was the shape of a large snake made up of rocks. There was a large horn on his head.

Red nodded to Lucina, who nodded back, ready.

Brock shouted, pumped. "Onix, use rock tomb!"

The massive Pokémon opened its mouth and shot out a volley of a dozen rocks, heading straight for Lucina.

The Butterfree knew instantly that she would not be able to avoid them all, but she was ready to try.

But she returned to her Pokeball. The rocks crashed down where she was fluttering a split second before.

Red smiled at Lucina's Pokeball. "You did your part. Let us do the rest."

Red pointed at the stage. "Get him, Tyrone!"

The Nidoran let out a whoop as he jumped from the stands, landing directly in the middle of the arena.

The Onix stared at Tyrone confused. _"Are you so eager to die so soon, young one?" _

Tyrone pawed the ground. _"Ha. As if you could even hit me!"_

Brock turned to Red. "You certainly are bold. First a Butterfree, and now this? I hope you have a plan, kid."

Red smiled confidently. "Don't worry, we do. Tyrone, charge forward and use double kick!"

Brock simply shrugged. "Onix, use your tail to tackle him to the ground!"

Tyrone sprinted towards the enemy at top speed, simply leaping to the side when its tail came down and kept running. Finally the poison Pokémon landed his double kick on the snake's sturdy chest.

Onix reeled from the super effective attack, but recovered faster than both Red and Tyrone and anticipated.

"Now, slam him against the wall!"

Using its powerful tail, the Onix crushed the Nidoran into the wall. Tyrone let out a shout of pain.

"Now Bind!"

Onix's tail wrapped around Tyrone, slowly squeezing him. Red's confidence once again wavered.

"Tyrone break free!" The poison Pokémon did its best, but the grip was too strong, and strained with effort.

Red had no idea what to do. "Uh, bite him!"

Tyrone grinned and chomped down hard.

Onix may have tough sturdy bodies that would cause most Pokémon's teeth to shatter instantly, but Nidoran have strong durable fangs that could eventually whittle steel.

Thanks to its rough body, Onix wasn't hurt very much, but he was still surprised, and loosened his grip a little, just enough for Tyrone to jump free.

And get smashed into the dirt.

As Onix lifted his tail, Tyrone rose to his feet unsteadily. He had quite a few bruises, and a black eye.

Red gasped, "Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

Tyrone gave him an evil look.

"Right, sorry."

Red was lost in thought. Tyrone didn't do enough damage when he attacked the body, so the most optimal choice was to the horn, but how? Then Red noticed The Onix's tail, and he had an idea.

"Tyrone, charge! Again!"

Charging into action was Tyrone's favorite thing. He once again dashed towards his opponent.

Brock seemed almost disappointed. "Sorry, Red, I thought you were different than the others, but I guess I was wrong." Then he shouted to his Onix, "Slam the ground once again!"

But Red wasn't finished. "We got him right where we wanted Tyrone. Now, lie flat on your stomach, and raise your horn in the air."

Ash looked to Red in confusion. "Don't worry buddy. I have an idea."

000

Gerald was sure that his trainer was nuts. Why would he willingly take a hit when he could pound that Onix to a pulp? He supposed it was a trainer thing. Tyrone begrudgingly trusted his trainer, no matter how annoying he was.

And that was why he did as his trainer said.

As he stared at the tail falling towards him that he would kill Red if he let Gerald die.

000

There was a sickening smash.

000

Dust blew everywhere, and the very arena seemed to shake. When it cleared, the Onix stood unharmed, his tail crushed to the ground.

Brock sighed before speaking. "It was a decent try, but Onix are too tough for such a small horn. Let's see if your Nidoran is still able to battle."

Onix gingerly lifted his tail, to reveal the remains of….nothing!

Brock was stunned. "What? Was he able to dodge at the last moment?!"  
>Red smirked. "Not quite Brock, you really shouldn't underestimate me."<p>

Realization dawned on the gym leader's face. "Onix! Lift your tail in the air."

Under the Onix's tail, with his horn dug into the rock snake's body was Tyrone.

Tyrone seemed just as surprised as Onix for a moment, but soon recovered, his eyes narrowing in determination.

"Onix! Shake him off now!"

Onix thrashed, trying to shake the smaller Pokémon off. When he rose his tail to strike it on the ground, Red saw his chance.

"Ty, jump free now!"

Using the momentum from the shaking behemoth, Tyrone swung free, landing on the Onix' head.

"WHAT?"

Red tipped his hat. "Now double kick! Back to back!"

Tyrone slammed his feet into the Onix' head, doing more and damage with each strike. The Onix went into a rage, shaking his head and thrashing, completely oblivious to his trainer's orders. Finally it rose it's tail, swinging it towards his head in a desperate attempt to knock it off. But the Nidoran, using its sensitive ears jumped off at the last possible moment, causing the tail to painfully collide with his head.

Dazed, the Onix slumped downward. Tyrone landing in front of it without a single hit taken.

"End it! One more double kick!"

Tyrone's double kick landed right between the monster's eyes, knocking it down. It tried to get up, before giving up, defeated.

Gerald was exhausted, but he smirked. _"And that's how you do it_."

A bright flash took over his body, slowly changing form.

When the bright light faded, a new Pokémon stood in its place. It was bigger and stronger than, as well as its fangs descended from its mouth.

"Nidorino!" The new Tyrone shouted.

000

Brock clapped his hands. "Wow kid that sure was a hell of a battle. You definitely deserve this badge."

Red looked at the badge in his hands. "Wow, my first gym badge."

"That's the boulderbadge kid. You definitely have what it takes to make it. You could beat any gym with rock hard determination like yours."

Red thanked Tyrone and Lucina heartily. "I have no idea what I would have done without your help guys." He gave them both a big hug. While Lucina happily accepted it, Tyrone reluctantly did, to Red's happiness.

000

As Red left for the Pokémon Center, Brock looked after them proudly. He was sure they'd both make it.

Suddenly a ringing from Brock's X transiver came apparent to him. He talked into the device.

"Pewter City Gym. How may I help you?"

A cold cruel voice answered. "Why hello Brock, I do believe we have some things to discuss."

Brock saw a flash of red, and everything went dark.

**000**

**Pokémon: 4**

**Badges: 1 **

**Deaths: 0**

**Levels: **

**Ash lv 13**

**Hawkeye lv 13**

**Tyrone lv 16**

**Lucina lv 15**

**000**

And that's the end. The gym battle itself was very simple and easy. Confusion OHKO, Double Kick OHKO.

You know, the works.

**Just who do you think the man is, and do you think he is connected to the eyes? Answer as a review, or a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8: Murder

New Chapter! Let's do this!

000

"This is team Rocket officer Jessie. How may I help you?"

"What?"

"I-yes sir. It wi-will be done." 

Brock opened his eyes, groaning. He was somewhere dark, and he was sitting somewhere cold.

He reached out and touched a rock near him. He was in Mt. Moon. He would know the texture everywhere. "Who are you people", he said, still recovering from his forehead pain.

A man walked up to him. Brock's senses were still blurred, but he thought he saw blue hair and a distorted Rocket suit.

"Ah, the gym leader has awakened. I do believe we have some matters to discuss."

Brock groaned again. "I'm not discussing anything with you Rocket bastards. Your plans for a successful future are bullshit. Where are my Pokémon!"

James sighed. "Your Onix is being brainwashed at this very moment. Your Geodude, _ah,_ wasn't strong enough to cope, so we had to dispose of it. Terribly sorry." Though he didn't seem sorry at all.

"Y-you monsters! I'll ki-!"

He was stopped by a cold metallic cylinder pressed against his forehead.

Brock knew exactly what it was. "You wouldn't kill me."

The man's voice responded. "Hopefully I won't be forced to. Now as for my first question, where is the fossil of mew."

Brock looked up, confused. "I wasn't aware such a fossil existed."

The man wavered for a moment, and Brock made his move.

Brock knew what would happen when he acted, but knew that he would not let Team Rocket torture the information out of him. He could not trust himself under pressure. Using all of his strength he lunged for the man, aiming for his throat.

And was shot in the chest.

Brock, one of the most powerful trainers in Kanto, the one who helped starting trainers learn to compete, died without uttering a word.

James tutted. "A shame, another specimen dead. I suppose we will have to rely on plan B."

000

Red was beginning to get over the euphoria of winning. He could tell some of his Pokémon (Tyrone) were beginning to grow restless. At the moment however, he was using the PC video system to contact his mother.

When Delia saw Red's face, her eyes lit up whenever she saw her son.

"Red! Is my baby ok?"

"MOOOOOM!" shouted Red, blushing.

"Sorry. But tell me, how did your gym battle go?"

000

Delia widened her eyes in shock. "Oh my! Thank goodness no one was hurt!"

Red smiled. "Naw, my Pokémon are good. I trust them."

"All the same, are you sure you want to keep doing this? I mean, look at the risks!'

Red shook his head. "Thanks for the concern mom, but I'm doing what I love." Then looking closer, he asked "Are you ok mom? You look…tired."

Delia gave a small smile. "No, you just remind me of your father is all."

The two for silent for a long time.

000

Proton was cursing Mew's name.

He snapped into the microphone. "Haven't you simpletons found it yet? It's one Pokémon, for Arceus sake!"

"It isn't easy sir! Do you know how elusive this Pokémon is?"

Proton was practically screaming. "It doesn't matter! If we do not find it by the end of the month we-"

"Sir, we found it! Just outside of Saffron!"

Proton exclaimed. "Move all forces to that location! We cannot allow it to escape!"

"Sir yes sir!"

000

Red was sitting on his bed, packing. During the few days he had stayed at Pewter City he had restocked supplies, buying Pokeballs, potions, and repels. He had taken a shower that morning, and his hair was still dripping wet.

Ash padded over, carrying Red's hat in his mouth. The Pikachu offered the hat to the trainer.

Red smiled. "Thanks buddy." He took his hat and gave Ash's head a pat.

Eventually he finished.

He stood up, ready for departure. His hair was tucked into his hat, and he wore his favorite jacket, which also happened to be red. Ash was once again sitting on his shoulder, fussing over his tail.

The rest of his team were sitting around the room watching him. Tyrone was slumped on the floor, apparently asleep, and Hawkeye and Lucina were sitting on the chandelier, conversing.

"Team, there was something I wanted to discuss with you. You see, a man came up to me a week ago, and offered me a job. They are working at Mt. Moon now, and that was where we have to go anyway… and-"

Tyrone, who had apparently not been asleep as they thought, leapt to his feet.

Red turned to the Nidorino, surprised. "Ty, are you oka-"

But Tyrone had begun snarling at his trainer profusely. The Poison Pin monster was stamping its feet on the ground, throwing a fit. Hawkeye flew down to restrain him, but was knocked aside.

"Tyrone what are you doing! Stop that!"

The Purple Pokémon turned towards Red, and charged for him, screaming maniacally.

Red grabbed his Pokeball. "Return!"

Tyrone entered the Pokeball. Red looked down at the ball in his hands. "What did I say?"

Shaken, Red returned the rest of his Pokémon to their respective balls and left, waving bye to Nurse Joy as he left. As he headed to the east of Pewter on to the next route. He gaped, staring at the many trainers waiting to be challenged.

Red smirked, tipping his hat. "Good, I was hoping for a battle."

000

Donny would never let Team Rocket get the fossils. Even if it killed him.

At this very moment he was hiding from the same two goons who kept guard around the place he was residing. Donny was working in Mt. Moon when Team Rocket invaded, but unlike his buddies he decided to snoop.

Then he learned that they were looking for the fossils. Two rare ones, which were said to be deep in the remains. But Team Rocket was no group of archaeologists, and Donny had been able to snatch them up.

But was it worth it? Even if he wanted to, Donny couldn't leave. The entrance and exit of Team Rocket were heavily blocked, and Donny only had three Pokémon with him. And to make matters worse, Team Rocket, not getting the easy meat, was staying for longer and longer, practically destroying the cave with their drills and capturing the local Clefairy.

Donny knew he was going to get captured, it was only a matter of time. But he was hoping that someone would save them, defeat Rocket, and make them stay away.

It was his only hope.

000

Bulbasaur was enjoying a delicious snack that he had stolen from a trainer when he noticed the boy wearing red. He was sniffing around for crumbs when he spotted the trainer battling.

The trainer clearly was amazing, he was only using three Pokémon, but he was winning every battle easily.

The Pidgey that the trainer owned was clearly very powerful. Nothing like the timid ones the Bulbasaur usually stole berries from who couldn't even defend themselves. The stronger Pidgey used a volley of beautifully executed aerial attacks that easily out matched his opponents, usually ending with a flying tackle, or a spinning gust combination.

Bulbasaur didn't know a lot about Butterfree, (they were much too difficult to steal from) but he knew enough to know they didn't have Psychic powers. Bulbasaur watched in fascination as her powerful confusion attacks swept through entire teams, instantly defeating many.

He didn't recognize the electric mouse that was perched on the kid's shoulder, but Bulbasaur was sure that he was just as strong as the others. It used various powerful electric attacks and its lightning speed, leaving most of his enemies defeated without knowing what hit them. Occasionally, it would slam its tail into the enemies head's, causing them to stumble, before following up with a quick strike.

"_Woooow!" _thought the Bulbasaur, craning his neck, before stumbling and rolling down the hill it was sitting on, landing near someone's feet.

"Uh, hello…? Are you okay?"

Bulbasaur's eyes widened. It was the kid. The amazing trainer. Bulbasaur knew instantly that this was the trainer that he wanted to join. He scurried to his feet.

"_HiyoulooklikeareallygoodtrainerandIreallywantatrainerandyoucouldbethattrainerjustcatchmePLEASE?"_

000

"Bulbasaurbulbabulba! BulbaBulbasaur!"

Red stared at the Seed Pokemon, bemused.

"Hey little guy! What's up?"

Bulbasaur was staring at him, seemingly waiting for something. Now that he got a good luck, the Bulbasaur was quite different than the one he had seen in Prof. Oak's lab.

This one seemed a bit chubbier, as though it were a glutton, and its coloring was different. It was instead of the normal color of Bulbasaur, green, but in fact blue instead.. . It was not a shiny Pokemon, as Red had heard about those when speaking to Professor Oak, but seemed to be a different variation, one that did not normally live in Kanto.

Red looked at the enthusiastic turtle like Pokemon. "You want to come with us?

"Saur! Bulbasaur!"

Surprisingly, Ash did not seem to agree. The Pikachu gave an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes. It was almost as though he did not want the Bulbasaur at all.

Red ignored the mouse Pokemon however, and simply nodded. Throwing a Pokeball, the Bulbasaur went inside. He did not try to escape.

Red thought for a moment, before smiling.

"I'll name you Luca."

000

While Red was fighting his way to Mt. Moon, Blue had arrived to Cerulean via Diglett cave. He stood before the gym, excited to challenge its leader. Eevee was standing next to him looking concerned.

"For the last time Eevee, I'm fine! Now let's win this badge quickly, so we can have a rematch against Red!"

Eevee sighed as she followed Blue into the gym.

000

It was night time, long after Blue challenged the gym, when Malcolm walked to the house on the side. The house was off by itself, which was good, because he wouldn't want the entire city to hear screams.

He marched up to the house and knocked on the door curtly. There was no answer.

Malcolm sighed and suddenly kicked down the door in frustration.

No one was there.

Malcolm smirked.

"You'll be mine soon Ketchum."

000

It took a few hours, but Red finally made it to Mt. Moon. There was a small resting shack where Red spent the night, Ash sleeping on his stomach. There was no one there, just a small place to relax, heal your Pokemon, and use the PC.

Red had tried to contact his mother, but there was no connection. Thinking that there was nothing for it, he set off to leave. As soon as he opened the door he was met face to face with James. The man's face lit up.

"Ah, Red, I was wondering when you would arrive! And you have quite a cute little Pokemon, don't you?"

He raised his hand to pat Ash, but the mouse Pokemon hissed, electricity crackling

So you decided to join us then?"

Red, taken aback said "Um, yeah I guess. Where would the place you are working at be?"

James smiled pleasantly. "Oh, that would be right this way, follow me!"

Red followed James, as he lead him higher up the mountain. Ash seemed suspicious of James, but made no sounds of protest. Finally the cave opening was in view. Two guards in dark black uniforms let them in. Inside the cave were tons of people in the dark suits archaeologists were working.

000

Luca the Bulbasaur slipped out of his Pokeball, sniffing.

He smelt something wonderful.

Following his nose, Luca waddled through the cave, being completely ignored by the workers around him.

000

Red and James were greeted by a young woman with pink hair. She had a cold expression on her face.

"Ah yes, this is my partner, Jessie. Here we are, the center of Team Rocket's operations!"

Red, puzzled, questioned them. "What's Team Rocket?"

"You see, Team Rocket is essential for the world's future. Our goal is to find the best resources that will use energy. We are planning to create a brand new world, much better than this one."

Red thoughtfully asked "But what's going on here? What resource are you searching for?"  
>James, turning around and sighed. "Fossils. We believe fossils can restore Pokemon far more powerful that our current will possibly dream of. But we've been having trouble. We believe that if we keep drilling, we will certainly discover something remarkable!"<p>

"Okay. But, I'm no archaeologist. How could I possibly help you?"

"By giving us you're Pokemon."

James was speaking pleasantly, but there was nothing pleasant about the revolver he was pointing at Red's head.

Red's eyes bugged out in shock. "Bu-but guns are illegal!"

Jessie, the young woman laughed, "This is an illegal operation, honey!" She snapped her fingers.

Dozens of men in dark suits surrounded them, Pokemon by their side. A squad of Zubats flew to the front, baring their teeth threateningly.

James with his gun still pointed at the boy's head said "Just drop the Pokeballs and everything will go fine.

Red's teeth clenched, even with the gun pointed at his head.

"No."

The zubats flew forward, but Ash snarled. "PIKA!" Leaping off his trainer's shoulder, the Pikachu blasted the zubats with a powerful Thundershock, knocking them unconscious.

Jessie scowled. "Ekans! Use wrap attack!"  
>Out of nowhere, the purple snake sprung, knocking Ash down, and wrapping its body around him, squeezing Ash hard.<p>

"Piii"

Red shouted.

"Pikachu! Let him go!"

Jessie gave Red a hard stare.

"Drop them."  
>Ash was turning purple.<p>

Red dropped the Pokeballs on the ground. Jessie snapped her fingers, and the Ekans immediately let go.

James chuckled. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He snapped his hand.

"Take his Pokémon away, I will have some use for the trainer."

000

Misty, the Cerulean City Gym leader, was disgusted. How could she lose to one who showed so little respect for his Pokémon? She would certainly have to train twice as hard, so that she would not be the joke that Blue Oak had told her she was.

She was thinking this at the bottom of a pool.

The water had always calmed Misty, ever since she was a little girl. She was a water specialist after all.

Presently, she returned to the surface. The underwater quietness was penetrated by a shrill ringing.

Climbing out of the pool with a towel in hand, the young girl answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Misty, you have to help me!"<p>

It was Bill. No doubt that shrill, squeaky voice was his.

"I told you to wash your hands with them, Bill."  
>"Yeah, Yeah, but I'm catching on. Do you know what they discovered? How many opportunities we have for the future?"<p>

"Don't bite off more than you chew, Bill."

"Stop patronizing me! Anyway I have a plan…

**000**

**Pokemon:5**

**Badges: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

**Team:**

**Ash: lv 18**

**Hawkeye: lv 17**

**Tyrone: lv 16**

**Lucina: lv 17**

**000**

Whew, this was hard to write. Longest chapter so far. Whoop!

No questions this time. Just post reviews on predictions as to what is going to happen.

Adieu.


	9. Chapter 9: Jailbreak

It's been a bit but this one will be worth it.

Keep in mind I do not actually have Luca yet. You get the Bulbasaur in Cerulean City. I was just finding a way to integrate him into the story.

Let's read this thing!

000

Luca the Bulbasaur sniffed, following its nose to the delicious aroma that had captivated him.

The seed Pokemon, due to its small stature was largely ignored by the many men dressed in black that worked around him. The few that noticed him simply dismissed him as a stolen rare Pokemon, on that may be a future experiment.

In fact, if Luca had paid attention to anything except his nose, he would have noticed the many experiments going on around him. He would have heard other men and Pokemon screaming, and the cracks of whips. But Luca did not notice anything, and he soon came across a smaller cavern that seemed to be the source of the delicious smell.

Upon entering, the Bulbasaur's eyes shone with excitement. There were berries everywhere! There seemed to be an endless supply! Without wondering why the berries may have been there, the small Pokemon dove into the pile, digging into the delicious snack. He gobbled many of them up, and grabbed some with his vines to eat for later.

However, even Luca could not ignore the hissing of many Zubats surrounding him. The bat Pokemon bared their fangs, ready to strike.

Luca gulped. "_Uh… hi there?" _

000

Red was holding back tears.

He was strapped to a chair that was way too tight. A dozen of the men in dark outfits were staring at him menacingly, whips in hand. Jessie was barking orders to them, while painting her nails. James was staring at the boy, his gun once again poised at his head.

"Now, Now, Red, I have a few questions for you. Do answer them please, I would not want to ruin those beautiful eyes of yours with a bullet."

Red's stomach churned. "I-I'm only ten! I don't know an-anything."

"Don't give me that!" James voice became sharp and cold. "You're from Pallet Town, correct? Tell me what you know about Professor Oak!"

James stared at the horrified look on the young trainers face and smiled. Time to rope him in.

"It would be a shame to kill you. But if you refuse to give me information, like Brock did, and you will unfortunately meet the same end as your gym leader friend."

Red stared in horror as he realized what exactly the officer of Team Rocket was implying.

000

Ash knew they would have to escape quickly. Four members of team Rocket were leading them somewhere. They were accompanied by two Nidorinas, a Voltorb, and a Golbat. Ash had given them trouble so far, and had gotten whipped multiple times. Hawkeye caused even more trouble than he did, squawking angrily and waving its wings. The Rockets seemed annoyed and Ash heard them muttering that he would be the first to be brainwashed. Lucina had been looking down the whole time, and hadn't been whipped once. She seemed to be trying to think desperately of a way out. Luca was missing, but Ash didn't care.

And then there was Tyrone. The Nidorino was trudging quietly, even quieter then Lucina, but something was up, Ash noted. The Poison pin Pokémon's body was trembling, and Ash knew that something, even the smallest of events would trigger Tyrone's rage.

And then that event happened.

One of the Rockets made the mistake of whipping the Nidorino when he was too slow, and Tyrone snapped. Whirling around Tyrone launched towards his enemy, impaling him instantly with his horn. The man shrieked horribly as blood poured out of his wound. Pulling his horn out, he spun around, easily kicking the Voltorb, who had attempted to attack from behind unconscious.

A Nidorina dove towards Tyrone, but was instantly stopped by a blast of psychic energy from Lucina. The other Nidorina looked from side to side, wondering whether to attack the Butterfree or the Nidorino, before Hawkeye tackled it, knocking it down, before blasting it away with a gust attack.

The remaining Golbat dove down, but Ash leapt in the air, finally joining the struggle. The Golbat, changing directions, flew towards him, but the Pikachu shouted and blasted it with a Thundershock.

This all happened in an instant. The three remaining rockets glanced at each other in fear, before two of them cracked their whips, and the remaining reached for his Walkie Talkie in his pocket.

But before they could do anything, Lucina blew a sleep powder over them, causing them all to fall unconscious. The four Pokemon looked at each other for a moment before charging at the enemy, Tyrone at the lead.

000

"You didn't kill Brock! You couldn't have!" Cried Red, desperately.

James raised an eyebrow, "You want proof? I could bring out the body, if that would suffice." The man suggested, no apprehension or regret in his voice and eyes.

Red, eyes wide whispered. "No. No. No."

He repeated the words, looking down. He clenched his teeth. He clenched his hands.

And then the tears began to come.

Brock had been a good man. He had helped him through his fight, he had praised him, and he had given a badge to everyone, even the ones who lost.

He did not deserve to die.

Jessie tapped her feet impatiently. "Are you done interrogating him, James? My makeup is running dry, and our boss wanted the information by tonight."

James nodded. "Alright, very well. You clearly do not care about your own life, so let's raise the stakes. Surely you care about your Pokemon, correct?"

Red snapped up, suddenly shocked.

James chuckled. 'Hmm that got a reaction, didn't it? Now tell me some of Oak's research, or I will kill each of your Pokemon, right in front of you." 

Red closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. "Okay." He said in a defeated voice.

James leaned closer. "Very well, tell me."

Before Red could finish, there was a small tremor. For the first time since he had been tied up, James lowered his revolver. Turning around, James pointed at the wall. "Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed!"

For a moment there was nothing.

And then all hell broke loose.

Luca the Bulbasaur ran screaming into the room, chased by hundreds of Zubats.

"BULBA! SAUR!"

James stared in shock, "What the Heatran?"

Red stared in surprise. "Luca?" 

000

Normally Mt. Moon was crowded with Zubats. When Team Rocket had arrived, they were plagued with them. They attempted to wipe them out with their Pokemon, but they were far too numerous to defeat.

Finally they were able to appease the bat Pokemon with berries, causing them to stay in the area with an endless supply of nourishment. Team Rocket was able to move on with their project.

Until, of course, Luca disturbed them.

000

Ash was fighting for his life.

Lucina was fighting for her life.

Hawkeye himself was fighting for his life.

But he knew Tyrone was fighting for revenge.

Every once in a while, one of them was forced to kill another Pokemon, it couldn't be helped.

But Tyrone was aiming for the kill. His horn was bloodstained and his eyes were wild.

Hawkeye was the only one who noticed. Something was definitely wrong with Tyrone.

Hawkeyes thoughts were interrupted as a Zubat lunged for him. He easily batted it aside.

It was then that he noticed the Zubats. There was a thick stream of them all heading in one direction.

Hawkeye knew exactly where Red was now.

Hawkeye turned to Lucina, who was closest to him, bringing down a sandshrew.

"_Oi! Doll! I found th' boss. He's with the pack of bloody bats! Let's go!"_

Lucina, here red eyes glittering nodded but said, "_Okay! But be careful!"_

Hawkeye and Lucina flew into the wave of Zubats, bringing many down with their gust and confusion attacks.

Suddenly, Hawkeye screeched. One of the Zubats had managed to bite his wing. The Pidgey grimaced, and shouted to the Butterfree. "_Go on! I can handl' these morons!"_ knocking the Zubat aside with his wing. But more of them soon took its place, and the Pidgey began to be overwhelmed.

"_Ahh, damn." _Groaned Hawkeye while he struggled, six zubats clamping on his body.

He knew he couldn't die here, that he had to protect his trainer.

And then…

000

The Zubats swamped over the members of Team Rocket, and screaming was invoked. James shouted, running away with his hands covering his head. Jessie screamed as the Zubats flew around her, ruining her hair. The Meowth was pawing the air, trying to pull one down while hissing angrily.

Red was not thrown into a panic like the Rockets. This was a chance to escape!

He stared at the revolver, the revolver that had killed Brock that James had dropped during the fight.

He kicked it as far as he could, and it flew into an open crevice, lost forever.

He breathed a sigh of relief that he would not get shot. But his mind raced, as he struggled to break free of the ropes. Thinking of an idea, the Red searched wildly for Luca.

The Bulbasaur was hiding under a chair, quivering.

Red, seizing his chance, shouted. "Luca! I need you to get me out of here!"

Luca nodded and extended his vine. But he could not pull out the ropes. Suddenly, the Seed Pokemon noticed a pocket knife that belonged to one of the members of Team Rocket. Nabbing it with his vines, he cut through the rope quickly.

Red was finally able to get free. "Whew, thanks Luca."

A Voltorb, noticing the trainer's escape launched forward.

But Red was ready. "Luca! Vine Whip!"

The Bulbasaur's vines extended, slapping the Voltorb hard and knocking it across the move.

Luca boasted. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

Red tipped his hat. "Let's go save Ash and the others.

000

Donny heard the commotion and knew that this was his chance to escape. He saw the guards abandon their watches and all of the Pokemon leave. He knew if he were to leave now, this would be his only chance.

Sprinting down the cavern, he ignored the screams behind him. He saw the cave ending behind him.

He poured on the speed hope bursting in his heart. He was going to make it!

Then pain cut through any hope he had.

He hit the ground hard, dropping his fossils. Clambering to sitting position, he noticed that a Raticate had taken a large chomp of his leg.

Walking towards him was a Rocket grunt, a whip in hand. The Raticate leapt to his trainer's side.

Donny felt a cold wave of fear as the Rocket Grunt said:

"Found ya kid. Now give me the fossil."

000

Red and Luca ran, not daring to look behind. Zubats were still everywhere, screeching horribly. Red gasped as one narrowly missed his head.

Red had no idea where his Pokemon were. Had they escaped? Was it too late?

His thoughts were interrupted when James tackled him into a wall.

James was covered in cuts, and bruises, and he did not look happy. The chivalrous expression on his face had vanished, replaced by a look of hate. Jessie arrived with her Ekans and Meowth and Red noticed that her hair was ruined.

James growled "You. Speak. Now. Or Koffing poisons you."

Red's eyes flashed above James head and saw the purple gas Pokemon, smiling menacingly.

Luca faced off against the Ekans, casting out its vines, but the snake dodged easily, and slammed its tail down hard on his head. Luca whimpered in pain, trying to recover. The Ekans poised, ready to strike…

And was suddenly hit by a confusion attack.

All three trainers stared in shock as Lucina descended from the sky, diving down.

Red took the distraction to his advantage reached down, grabbing the knife and stabbing James with it.

Red was a young ten year old boy, who had never before used a knife in his life. He wasn't nearly strong enough to make a serious wound, but was still able to cut through skin.

James gave a shout of pain, releasing his hold slightly.

Adrenaline coursing through him, Red kicked him, aiming for his stomach, but managed to land a little lower…

James shrieked as he covered his crotch, falling on his side.

Red now free, screamed to his Butterfree. "Lucina watch out!"

The Ekans had sprung towards the butterfly Pokemon, and Lucina turned. Flying to the side, Lucina dodged the attack.

"Now Confusion!"

Lucina's eyes glowed once more, blasting the Ekans to the side. This time, the snake did not get up.

Jessie snarled, before turning to James' Pokemon. "Koffing, use sludge attack!"

Koffing blasted a glob of poison that Lucina barely managed to dodge.

"Lucina use confusion!"

"Poison Gas!"

Lucina's eyes glowed once more, but Koffing sent a purple blast of smoke, that flew towards the Butterfree.

Lucina, abandoning confusion, flew backward, trying to escape the gas.

Right before the gas engulfed her, a huge blast of wind hit it, negating it instantly.

A Pidgeotto, dove down, blasting the Koffing backward with a gust.

Red stared in surprised, "Hawkeye, did you evolve?"

Hawkeye gave a confident smirk and nodded, before stretching his wings. Koffing blasted another sludge, but Hawkeye easily dodged, grabbing the poison Pokemon in its claws. Doing a sort of midair flip, he slammed the poor Koffing into the ground, knocking it down instantly.

As Jessie began screaming in anger, Meowth joined the struggle, its claws sharp and gleaming.

He caught Hawkeye by surprise, landing a slash down its face, creating a gash on his cheek. As the Pidgeotto stepped backwards in surprise and pain, Lucina joined the fray. The Butterfree blasted a confusion attack that the Meowth easily avoided. The Meowth slashed once more, but Lucina flew up high in the air to avoid. As the Feline Pokemon was off balance, Lucina shook its wings, attempting the sleep powder.

The Meowth did a midair backflip, hitting Lucina with a fury swipes on the way down. Lucina hit the ground hard. Meowth stood over her, his claws ready to strike.

And then he was leaping to the side, barely avoiding a bolt of lightning.

Ash had arrived.

The Pikachu and the Meowth squared off like wrestlers. Red clenched his fist. Jessie clenched her teeth.

Out of nowhere, the scratch cat Pokemon lunged, using both hands to claw Ash. Ash, prepared for such a move, blocked the first paw with his tail. As the second paw fell down, Ash caught it, inches away from his face.

Meowth groaned.

"_Ah crap!"_

"_See ya!"_

Ash blasted electricity, being entirely focused on the Meowth Pokemon at such close quarters.

Finally, letting go, Ash dropped the cat's hand, where it fell, completely wiped out.

Jessie stared in shock for a moment, before her surprise turned into rage. Eyes smoldering, she grabbed a knife from her belt.

"You're going down, you little brat!"

Out of nowhere, Tyrone lunged into the fray, tackling the Rocket Executive and sending her flying. She cracked her head against the wall and fell unconscious.

Red breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to his Pokemon.

"Thanks guys, that was too close."

Tyrone scoffed and turned around. Lucina rubbed her head against the trainer. Luca shook his head and stumbled around, dizzy. Hawkeye gave a reassuring grin, and Ash looked in horror.

The hoard of Zubats were flying right towards them.

Tyrone looked as though he wanted to continue fighting, but Red quickly returned him to his Pokeball.

"RUN!" Red screamed.

000

Red knew that they couldn't stop for a second, or they would be seriously wounded. Luca was asleep in his arms, Lucina and Hawkeye were flying beside one another, and Ash ran in the back. Not because he was slow, Ash was the fastest on the team, but he had been the least injured, and he stopped occasionally to blast the nearest Zubats away with a Thundershock. But even he was growing tired.

Red's legs grew heavier as he ran, and he knew he could not keep up the pace. Just as he felt as though he would pass out in exhaustion, he saw a light up ahead. Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. Hawkeye squawked happily.

In a final burst of energy, Red used all of his power to get to that opening. Finally, gasping for air, the trainer from Pallet Town strode through the exit, the sunlight blinding him. The Zubats, hating light, did not follow. Red sobbed out of relief as his Pokemon cheered.

He had made it.

000

Jessie was swearing like a sailor. She had not only lost their target, but also was humiliated in battle. She wanted to _murder _the brat that dared defied her.

Eventually Team Rocket was able to kill enough of the Zubats to blockade the doors of a small cavern. Despite that, their plans were ruined. There were Zubats everywhere, and had destroyed much of their projects.

James, who had seemed to have recovered, but was still uncomfortable, wrung his hands.

"Jessie… what are we going to do? There is no way we can continue at Mt. Moon… but, you do know the consequences for failing… correct?"

"Of course I have!" Jessie snapped. "We'll just have to get a grunt to tell the boss what happened. His anger might be dulled after punishing them."

There was a long tense silence…

Which was interrupted by two who entered the room.

One was a Team Rocket Grunt, who had dark purple hair and a goatee, which he stroke often, as though he were always lost in thought. Next to him was a young man who couldn't have been more then twenty, with sandy hair and fearful blue eyes.

The Grunt reported, "Officers Jessie and James, I have caught someone who may be _ah_ of interest."

James simply raised his eyebrows, while Jessie called out, "What is it, Petrel? Can't you see that we're busy trying not to die!"

A cruel smile played on Petrel's lips.

"Well you see, he happens to have the very fossils we need."

**000**

**Pokemon: 5**

**Badges: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

**Team: **

**Ash lv 16**

**Hawkeye lv 19**

**Tyrone lv 21**

**Lucina lv 16**

**Luca lv 10**

**000**

WOW! This took a LONG time to make. My longest chapter so far. An evolution, some plot, and even some good old fashion character development! I hope you guys really like this part!


	10. Chapter 10: Try

Next chapter! WOOT!

000

Two dozen Rocket grunts were in a circle surrounding its target. These were the elite forces; the best that Team Rocket had. Their Pokemon were out of their balls, snarling. These Pokemon were as elite as the members who trained them. They had been caught at the Safari Zone, a place where all of the rarest Pokemon flourished.

But none of them held a candle to their target.

The target in the center of their circle was very small and shone in a bright pink. Its light blue eyes shone with innocence and wonder, and something that was different, something that the rockets would never understand.

Not that they wanted to.

Proton himself licked his lips, gritting his teeth nervously. His own Pokemon, a Weezing, floated next to him. The Rocket executive knew he had to catch the Pokemon in front of him, and it would be the most difficult job he had ever had to do.

Yet he knew that if he failed, the consequences would be worse than a loss of job.

So he had to try.

"Everyone, attack!"  
>The Pokemon leapt forward, attacking the pink creature. The Rockets shouted orders.<p>

Proton clenched his fist. This was his only chance.

He had to capture Mew.

000

It was Red that filed the report on Brock's death.

He had arrived at Cerulean City that night, and spent the night there.

He hadn't gotten any sleep.

He had thought about Brock, and how he had battled him. He was brave.

Red didn't feel brave, he felt scared. And sad. And alone.

He heard his other Pokemon sleep.

Hawkeye was snoring loudly. Lucina was sniffling in her sleep. Tyrone had never left his ball since Mt. Moon. Luca was dreaming of sweets. And Ash…

Who was still awake?

Red saw that now. Ash had always been with Red, and he knew that Ash would always be loyal.

Ash's small dark eyes looked into Red's brown ones. Red smiled.

He wasn't alone.

000

Brock's parents had begged him to go to the funeral, but Red would never set foot in Mt. Moon again.

Officer Jenny had seemed concerned for his wellbeing after what had happened. She told him to call his mother.

Red did, but he did not talk about Brock, or anything that had happened at .

Delia had seen conflicted emotions on her son's face, but she didn't push the issue. After hanging up, she wished she had. What kind of mother was she?

000

Red turned in front of his Pokemon. They looked back at him. Even Tyrone, who was always pretending to sleep, was eyeing him with a sharp gaze.

"Guys, Something strange happened the other day. I wasn't sure what happened, but I knew it was dangerous. Are…. Are you guys okay to keep going?"

"**If I may interject something, trainer?"**

Red nearly jumped out of his skin. "AHHHH! WHO SAID THAT?"

Lucina fluttered forward. The Butterfree's eyes glowed purple.

"**That would be me."**

"But you can… talk?" gasped Red in shock.

"**Not in your language, Red. But my psychic powers have matured enough for me to communicate with you via telepathy."**

"Oh." Said Red, still surprised. "That's uh, good I guess. You can translate! So, are you guys okay?"

Ash smirked and immediately climbed on top of his shoulder.

"**Ash is in."**

Hawkeye squawked indignantly.

"**Hawkeye says of course he is in."**

Luca gave a shout.

"**Luca says he is in it for the food."**

The Butterfree twirled in midair.

"**And I am in as well. You have got me to evolve and accomplish things that I could never preform by myself. I will not leave you now."**

Only Tyrone remained sitting on the bed.

The trainer and the Nidorino stared at one another for a long time.

Tyrone's eyes narrowed, and he gave a short bark.

"**I have a question. What if we run into **_**them **_**again?"**

Red looked at his Pokemon. "I know something must have happened to you Tyrone. Something happened. They hurt you. I promise, if we ever see them again, I promise we will do the best to bring them down."

Tyrone looked at him for another moment. Then he scoffed.

"**Fine. I'm in."**

Red's face split into a huge grin.

"Thanks guys, now let's go defeat the gym!"

000

Red was standing in front of the Cerulean City Gym. He sighed in annoyance. He had learned from a man outside that had told him is a Water Gym.

"Ash... I don't think we're ready. I could probably just use you, but Luca has only raised a few levels, and he's definitely not ready, and I don't want you to fight alone."

Ash turned to Red with a look of understanding on his face.

"Pika Pi!"

Red grinned. "Good to know that I have your support at the least. But… Where should we go?" 

"How about back to Pallet, cuz you'll be so badly defeated that you want to cry home to Mommy."

Across from Red, leaning across a railing of the Nugget Bridge, was Blue.

Red sighed. "What do you want?"

Blue smiled in a cocky fashion. "Battle me. Again."

Red quickly agreed. "Alright let's go! Everyone come out!" 

Red's Pokeballs flashed, revealing Hawkeye, Tyrone, Lucina and Luca. Ash jumped from his trainer's shoulder on to the battlefield.

Blue threw back his ball and laughed. Out of his belt appeared Eevee, Spearow, Rattata, and his new Pokemon; A yellow colored mole called a sandshrew.

"Ready to begin Red?"

Eevee growled menacingly, Spearow flapped its wings, Rattata sharpened its fangs, and Sandshrew held its claws above its head, ready to strike.

"You bet!"

Lucina's eyes glowed with psychic energy. Hawkeye raised his beak high in the air. Tyrone pawed the ground, snorting. Luca snapped out of its daze and pointed at the sandshrew, nodding to him. Ash's cheeks sparkled with electricity.

"GO!" shouted both trainers at the same time, and the Pokemon propelled forward: On the attack.

000

Bill had not gotten any sleep the last few days. He was terrified at this very moment, waiting for Rockets to jump at him. He was typing on his PC, jumping at the slightest sound. His Clefairy knew that something was up, but he never told her. She was sitting in his lap, trying to cheer him up.

It wasn't working.

The Pokemon researcher continued to type, and he knew the more he typed the worse consequences were going to get.

But he had to try.

000

The battle was complete pandemonium. All across the bridge were the Pokemon of the two trainers, and a crowd soon gathered to watch.

Ash was taking on the Spearow.

The Pikachu was sending electrical blasts at his opponent, and the Spearow flew high in the air, dodging.

The tiny bird's speed and stature allowed it to avoid every Thundershock. Occasionally, the Spearow would dive down, and Ash had to roll to the side to dodge them.

The Rattata managed to leap on to Tyrone's back, safe from all attacks. The rodent was scratching and biting the Nidorino's back, and while each attack did very little damage on his durable skin, he was slowly weakening the Poison Pin Pokemon, and Tyrone bellowed in rage and tried to buck it off.

Luca sent vines to battle against the Sandshrew. Each vine was blocked by the mole Pokémon's sharp claws. When Sandshrew counterattacked with a scratch attack, the Bulbasaur leapt backwards to dodge.

Hawkeye fought against the Eevee.

The fox like Pokemon tried to tackle the Pidgeotto, but was too slow. Hawkeye focused all of his efforts on dodging, trying to tire the Evolution Pokemon out.

Lucina watched the battles out carefully and shifted from side to side, looking for an opportunity to help a friend.

Red and Blue stared at each other, their hands clenched.

It was five minutes before the first Pokemon went down.

The spearow finally landed a strike, as this time Ash was unable to dodge. The Pikachu gave a yelp of pain as the Spearow flew high in the air.

Blue, seeing his chance, shouted "Now! Peck again!"

Red tipped his hat. "Catch it, Ash!"

The spearow descended down, its beak flashing in the sunlight. Ash held out his stubby arms and caught the bird.

"Now, roll backwards!"

The Pikachu, rolled backwards with the Spearow in hand, before landing a kick and sending it in the air.

"Finish it with Thundershock!"

Ash blasted the disoriented Spearow with electricity, knocking it out.

Not to be outdone, Tyrone finally threw off the Rattata. The rodent rolled off the Poison type's back squeaking frantically. But the squeaking was ceased as Tyrone landed the double kick, and it fell unconscious.

"_Punk."_

Blue cursed as he returned them to their Pokeballs.

There were now only two pairs left.

Luca and the Sandshrew could still not hit one another.

As Hawkeye dodged another attack from Eevee, the fox Pokémon's eyes narrowed.

Leaping forward, she bit the Pidgeotto's leg. Hawkeye squawked and shook, trying to shake the Eevee off, but the grip was too tight.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur cast two more vines at the Sandshrew. This time, instead of blocking, the Sandshrew ducked under, throwing Luca off balance. Sprinting forward, the Sandshrew slashed at the Bulbasaur's face. Luca whimpered in pain, and the sandshrew raised its other claw to strike.

But then Luca's vines flew backwards, hitting the Sandshrew's back and sent it flying into the side of the bridge.

Luca's vines now wrapped around the mole's body, before lifting it high in the air. With a great effort, he slammed it into the ground. The Sandshrew twitched in pain.

Blue returned his Pokemon, but his attention was on the Eevee and Pidgeotto. Hawkeye was still unable to let go.

Red stared nervously, wondering if he had to switch out. He could always use Lucina, but he wanted this to be the Pidgeotto's fight. He didn't have much choice, unless…

Red shouted, "Hawkeye! Fall off the bridge!"

Blue gaped at the other trainer. "What?!" 

Hawkeye grimaced in pain, but he complied. Falling backwards, he fell off of the bridge, taking Eevee down with her.

Blue's face paled as he ran to the railing, looking down.

Red tipped his hat. "Now fly up!"

There was a painful second of silence. But then…

Blue flew backwards and landed on his butt as Hawkeye ascended. The Eevee was no longer biting his leg, but clutching on fearfully.

"What?"

"Throw her!"

Eevee was finally shaken off and fell to the bridge. Rolling on her feet, she snarled.

"Tackle!" Both trainers shouted.

Eevee sprinted forward, and Hawkeye flew at top speed. They were about to collide….

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hawkeye did a complicated ariel maneuver, dodging. The Eevee skidded off balance.

"End it!"

Twirling in the air, Hawkeye's gust attack hit a critical, sending the Eevee very close to the edge.

She tried to get up, but failed.

As Blue returned her to his ball, he turned to Red murderously.

"COME ON! WHY CAN I NEVER BEAT YOU?"

Ash squinted his eyes at the loud noise.

Red scratched his head sheepishly.

"Genetics?"

"MY GRANDFATHER IS THE POKEMON PROFESSOR!"

Red flinched. "Sorry."

Blue was breathing heavily.

"But-you know, you should take the Nugget Bridge Challenge. Get a free nugget."

Red nodded. "O-ok?"

"And visit Bill. The Poke maniac. Its cuz of him I got this baby."

He flashed a ticket.

Red gasped. "That's to… that's to the SS Anne."

"That's right. I'd suggest you'd go, but I didn't think you'd be fancy enough, especially with that rat of yours."

Ash growled.

"Smell ya later."

Red rolled his eyes, but he looked thoughtful.

"We should probably do it though right?"

Turning around, he saw five trainers, each of them prepared to battle.

Red looked to Ash. "Ready buddy?" 

Ash gave him a confident grin. "Pikachu!"

**000**

**Pokemon: 5**

**Badges: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

**Team: **

**Ash lv 19**

**Hawkeye lv 22**

**Tyrone: lv 25**

**Lucina: lv 17**

**Luca: lv 14**

**000**

This one was shorter, but still good. Not much to say…


	11. Chapter 11: No Regrets

INITIATING CHAPTER IN THREE…TWO…ONE

GO!

000

The man with the nugget was watching the trainers fight at the nugget bridge. He whistled appreciatively at the kid dressed in red.

He sure knew what he was doing.

He looked at the nugget in his hands. The trainer would surely win this. But there was another offer. The man grinned cruelly.

An offer the kid could not refuse.

000

"Pidgey, no!"

The bird Pokemon fluttered to the ground, defeated. Ash stood over it, his cheeks still sparking.

The trainer shrugged, and gave him his payment. She said the words, "I did my best, I have no regrets!"

Red was happy that he won, but he felt that something was off. All of the trainers that he had faced thus far had said this, and they said it almost like it was scripted.

As though they were in a trance.

Red brushed this thought off, thinking it was some sort of slogan. Instead he thought about how proud he was of his Pokemon. Ash had dealt with the flying types, Hawkeye easily bested the bug types, and Lucina took out the occasional poison type. Luca had battled the others, and his training was going along greatly, though occasionally Tyrone had to help against tougher opponents.

There was only one trainer left.

"I'm no. 5. Let's go!"

A Mankey leapt from his ball, screeching. It was a monkey like creature with a pig nose and large muscles.

"You got this Hawkeye!"

The Pidgeotto emerged from his ball, ready to rumble.

The Mankey, instead of fighting, spoke to the Pidgeotto.

"_You, bird. You have to help us!"_

Hawkeye blinked in surprise. No Pokemon had ever spoken to him during a battle.

"_Are you trickin' me?"_

"_No! Our trainers are under control by something. We can't break free!"_

Hawkeye's eyebrows rose, but before he could respond, the trainer was shouting.

"Use karate chop!"

"Catch it!"

The Pig Monkey brought its hand down, but the Pidgeotto easily caught it in his talons.

"Gust!"

A blast of wind knocked the Mankey down and it did not get back up.

"I did my best, I have no regrets!"

Red pumped his fist in the air, "I won!"

There was a slow consistent clapping from a man in front of him. He wore a trench coat and had a dark cap on his head. A Kadabra stood next to him, its eyes glowing with power.

"Well done, trainer! You passed the Nugget Bridge! Here is your reward! A nugget!"

Red stared in surprised at the prize in his hand. It would buy A LOT of potions.

"Thank you sir!"

The man stroked his chin. "And for your other prize… a free chance to join Team Rocket!"

Red stared in shock. It was Team Rocket. Then fear. What would they do if he refused?

Then the fear changed into rage.

These were the people who had captured and hurt his Pokemon. The ones who threatened to kill him.

_The ones who killed Brock._

"Ash, use Thundershock!"

Ash, his own eyes lit with anger, sent a lightning strike at the man. The Kadabra next to him redirected the blast with his Psychic mind, sending it flying to another direction. At the same time, the five trainers collapsed on the ground.

The man growled and tore away his trench coat. Under it was his uniform.

But he was no grunt.

The R on his chest was gold instead of Red and a badge was pinned above his breast.

"You'll pay for that kid. Ekans, kill him!"

The purple snake leapt from its Pokeball, springing towards Red.

"Lucina! Confusion!"

The Butterfree was let out of her Pokeball and her eyes glowed.

A blast of psychic energy collided with the Ekans as he bit down into the Butterfree's neck.

The two fell.

Red screamed as Lucina shrieked in pain. He turned towards her, but the Rocket stepped in the way.

"Oh no you don't kiddie. Charmander, stop them!"

The Charmander burst out of her Pokeball, and stood ready.

"Tyrone go!"

The Nidorino burst out, snarling.

The Charmander turned to the Nidorino, but there was no malice and hatred in her eyes. To her, this was just a trainer battle. This wasn't the case for Gerald.

The Charmander looked at Gerald's expression and an eyebrow shot up.

"_What's your problem?"_

Gerald snarled.

"_You Rocket assholes are going down! You'll pay!"_

Gerald leapt towards the fire lizard, but she easily leapt to the side. Opening her mouth, she let out a blast of fire towards the Poison Pin Pokemon.

Red turned to Ash. "Go help Lucina!"

"Pika!" 

But as Ash sprinted forward, the Kadabra changed its gaze.

Ash was lifted into the air by Psychic power, hissing and flaily.

The Man shouted, "Choke him out!"

The Kadabra nodded. "**Very Well."**

Ash felt an unseen force begin to choke him, and he let out a gasping cough.

Lucina was under the Ekans, who was biting into her body.

Tyrone was breathing heavily as he faced the unharmed Charmander.

Red knew they all would die if he did not do something.

So he shouted.

"Lucina! Use Confusion with all of your strength! Tyrone, use double kick! Luca, use Vine whip on the Kadabra!"

Many things happened at once.

With a final blast of energy, Lucina used all of her power to defeat Ekans. The confusion attack sent it flying.

Tyrone spun, kicking the Charmander in the air. She landed on her feet and kept fighting.

Luca burst out of his ball and turned, taking in the situation and widening his eyes. Then the Bulbasaur's eyes narrowed, and he glowed with a harsh light. His teeth elongated into fangs, and the bulb on his back bloomed.

He was an Ivysaur.

Using all of his strength, Luca's vines slapped into the Kadabra, catching him by surprise. His hold on the Pikachu was loosened and he fell to the ground.

Red pumped his fist and tipped his hat. As Luca and Ash faced the Kadabra, he turned to Tyrone.

"Use horn attack!"

The man gritted his teeth.

"Dodge and scratch!"

Tyrone leapt forwards, but the Charmander was faster. She rolled over the Nidorino's head and scratched, landing a blow.

Tyrone groaned and slumped to the grass.

"NO!"

"YES! NOW KILL IT!"

Charmander's eyes widened.

"_WH-what?"_

Kadabra turned to his teammate.

"**You heard what your master told you. Kill the Nidorino or face the consequences."**

Ash took the opportunity to speak. _"Don't do it! Don't become a monster! You can break free!"_

"_**Silence, rat!"**_

For the first time, Charmander took in everything. Her trainer telling her to murder the Nidorino. The badly bleeding Butterfree, and the Kadabra that had just tried to murder the Pikachu.

Kadabra hissed. **"Do it." **

The Charmander's eyes snapped open. She let out a column of fire.

But not at Tyrone.

The Rocket yelped as the fire narrowly missed his feet. He leapt backwards. His eyes glowed with anger.

"You…"

But then he noticed that four Pokemon were snarling at him. He had only one Pokemon on him. Deciding on the sensible thing, he grabbed his Kadabra's shoulder.

The Kadabra and him teleported away.

Red ran towards Lucina. She was breathing in short breaths and was covered in blood. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a potion. Spraying it, he held his breath.

Some of the wounds closed. The bleeding stopped.

Lucina's breathing grew steadier. Turning to Red, the Butterfree spoke.

"_**I am alright, Red."**_

Red sobbed with relief, hugging her close. Then he noticed the Ekans lying face down.

It was unmistakably dead.

Red knew that he had no choice. That if Lucina hadn't killed it, she would be dead for sure. But that did not stop a horrible gut feeling in his chest.

Tearing his head away from the corpse, he looked to the Charmander. She was looking at him in a strange way.

"Thank you. Without your help, we never would have made it."

The Charmander nodded to him. "Char!"

Lucina hummed. _**"She wants to join us, Red."**_

Red stared in surprised. "You do?"

The Charmander nodded.

"Alright!"

Red tapped her head to a Pokeball. She didn't struggle.

Red looked happily to his new friend. "You'll fit right in, Sydney."

000

Eventually, the trainers on the Nugget Bridge awoke, confused. When the police asked them questions, they said a Kadabra had them under Psychic command. Red was thanked by Officer Jenny and all five of the trainers. After booking a room at the Pokemon Center he took off for Red's house.

There were a few trainers between the Nugget Bridge and Bill's house. They were not very good trainers, weaker than those at the Nugget Bridge. It also gave Sydney a good chance to train.

Red was very proud of Sydney; she was easily one of the most powerful on the team though he would not use her against the next gym leader.

Finally, Red found a cottage near the ocean. It was on its own, with no houses around it.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a squeaky voice.

Red entered and was caught by surprise.

The house was hi tech. There were computers scattered everywhere, with no organization whatsoever. A coffee mug laid on his desk, and there was a half-eaten muffin next to it. A Clefairy sat on a chair, typing. There was glasses on its head.

"Bill Tates? Where are you?"

The Clefairy at the chair nodded to the trainer. "Sorry kid, I'm not taking visitors."

Red shouted and leapt backwards. "You-Your Bill?"

The Clefairy that seemed to be Bill blinked before looking down at himself.

"Oh… _oh yeah_, of course you wouldn't know. I'm Bill all right. Sorry about my appearance. As you can see, I've transformed myself into a Pokemon, with my new invention. Sorry to surprise you."

A Pikachu leapt from the trainer's shoulder onto the table, standing in front of Bill the Clefairy. He cocked his head to the side, bemused.

Bill's eyes widened as he looked at the trainer in front of him for the first time. He took in his red hat, and the blood stained clothes. That coupled with the Pikachu could only mean…

"You, your name wouldn't happen to be… _Red _would you?"

Red's eyebrow raised. "Yes, that would be me."

Bill's face paled.

"Quickly, close the door and lock it!"

He spoke with such desperation and purpose that Red couldn't stop himself from complying. He shut the door and locked it.

Ash the Pikachu cocked his head to the other side, confused still.

Red looked a little unsettled. "Bill, what exactly is going on?"

The Clefairy looked terrified, as though someone was going to burst in.

"Red." He said in a strange voice. "We have a lot to talk about."

000

15 Pokemon perished. Seven Rockets died. These were the casualties that had occurred when Proton had fought Mew. These men had never failed a mission. They were known as some of the most powerful trainers in this decade.

Proton took the remaining rockets and began to walk back to the base. His face and uniform was splattered with blood. His own Weezing had died during the struggle when it had self-destructed.

Despite this, Proton had a smile on his face.

_He had caught Mew._

Many had died to capture the Pokemon. Many had been struck down by its awesome psychic power.

He had no regrets.

**000**

**Pokemon: 6 (full team, whoop!)  
><strong> 

**Badges: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

**Team: **

**Ash lv 22**

**Hawkeye lv 19**

**Tyrone lv 25**

**Lucina lv 19**

**Luca lv 20**

**Sydney lv 13**

**000**

Close call at Nugget Bridge, eh? Lucina almost died to the Ekans' poison sting. Remember in Generation 1, Poison types are super effective against bug types. But she won.

And now Sydney joins, yay! She'll be fun!

That's all I want to say, I hope I update again soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations and Exposition!

NEWWWWWWW CHAPPPPPTER

000

James was sitting in his office. He wore a suit that radiated both chivalry and a hint of arrogance. His face however, held neither of these emotions.

Instead, they radiated fear.

In his trembling hands was his phone. He held it far away from his ear, as though he was frightened that the other person was screaming on the other line.

"S-sir, what a surprise."

"You certainly don't sound surprised. You were waiting for a call like this, don't you James."

"Yes sir."  
>In the many years he had worked at Team Rocket, he had never met the boss face to face. He was completely unaware of his identity, but this was to be expected. Only the executives and top scientists had seen his face.<p>

"You failed James. To an adolescent with one gym badge no less. Give me a reason not to _punish_ you where you stand."

"Because I found the fossils, sir."  
>"No, you did not. That was Petrel, and he was promoted to executive. He, unlike you, proved his worth."<br>"But his Pokemon, their power was incredible!"

"Yes, I've heard about them in the report. A Butterfree and Pidgeotto are common, mediocre Pokemon. Nidorino, though powerful, are predictable and by no means invincible. Pikachu may be rare, but its power is still lackluster. No, he had only one sufficiently powerful Pokemon with potential. That Bulbasaur may have been stronger, but it does not matter. You had plenty of poison and flying type Pokemon. You're excuses fail to make up for your incompetence."

James' face paled even further. "B-but his power was incredible, after all. He was related to Alexander, after all." 

Their was silence on the other line. "… What makes you say that?"  
>"His last name. It is Ketchum."<p>

There was silence once again, before it turned into cold cruel laughter.

"_Excellent!"_

000

"Ahh, that's better. Being a Pokemon isn't nearly as fun as it might sound." Bill sighed as he stretched his back, walking out of the machine. Ash still looked very confused, and his face tipped to the side. Red's own eyebrows rose as he looked at the now humanized form of Bill Tates.

Bill was clearly someone who did not care much about his appearance. His hair was tousled and unkempt, and his collared shirt had juice stains on it. His glasses were uneven and his socks did not match. His Clefairy had emerged from the other machine and greeted the Pikachu. The Poke reasercher turned to Red.

"There is a lot that needs to be discussed Red, and we don't have much time. For starters, I have a few questions."

Red scratched his head. "But… why? What is the rush? You sound like your expecting something horrible!"

Bill nodded his head slowly. "That's because I am kid. Now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened between you and Team Rocket."

Red had not been expecting this. "W-why? Are they coming?"

"No. At least, not yet. But they may come soon. That's why I need you to tell me what happened at Mt. Moon." His high pitched voice was frantic, almost desperate.

Red gulped, and told him of how he was roped in, and how the Zubat and Luca had helped him escape. He also told him of the trick behind the Nugget Bridge, and how he had received Sydney.

Bill had listened inventively to the young trainer. When he had finished, the man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Interesting. Are you sure that James mentioned Oak?"  
>"Yes. And he wanted me to give information about his research."<p>

"Okay. C-can I see your Sydney. She may be useful for information. Your Butterfree can translate, correct?"

"Uh, yeah sure."  
>There were two bursts of white lights, and Lucina and Sydney popped out of their Pokeballs.<p>

Red crouched down. "Hey Syd? Can you tell Bill what happened with you and Team Rocket?"

"Char!"

Lucina turned to the humans. _**"She says that she will do so."  
><strong>_Bill looked to the flame Pokemon. "Hey girl, how were you recruited?"

Sydney barked.

"_**She was stolen from a breeder. She did not care. There was not enough battling as a breeded Pokemon. But she was not aware to what the rockets were all about."**_

"And where did you go while you were with them?"

"_**She dosen't know. She was not there for long."**_

Once again, Bill stroked his chin. "I see. Thank you."

Red thought of something. "But… why do you want to know all this."

"Because, I happen to work for Team Rocket."

A wave of fear washed over Red. Lucina's eyes glowed with psychic energy. Sydney opened her mouth, fire formed in a ball in her jaws. Ash, who had been playing with the Clefairy but a moment before, sprinted forward. Getting in between his trainer and Bill Tates, his eyes flashed and his cheeks sparkled.

"Relax, I'm not here to get you. In fact, I just betrayed them moments before you arrived."

The Pokemon relaxed, though Ash still looked suspicious.

Bill turned away and sat in front of his desk. "I guess its time for me to explain. You see, I was a computer geek doing reaserch for them. They wanted me to learn about the change of molecular structure. They wanted to use their reaserch to… clone something. They never told me what exactly it was, and that makes me nervous."

Red nodded. It made sense, but his mind was still swirling with questions.

"But… why did you join them in the first place?"

Bill sighed. "I was young and horribly ignorant. The PC that was invented by me caught the attention of the head of Team Rocket. They wanted to recruit me, and enchanted by the wealth proposed, I agreed." He looked out the window forlornely.

"It wasn't long before I realized what Team Rocket stood for. I wanted to leave almost immediately, but fear for what would happen if I quit kept me with them. Instead, I gathered information from them and reported them to Misty, the cerulean city gym leader, in secret. I couldn't learn much, but the info that I did learn terrified me. I decided to send my newly found information to the government, which will certainly help them arrest them. I told them of some of their secret projects and their base in Celadon City. I sent the email shortly before you arrived."

Red gasped. "But they'll realize it was you! They can track you, right?"

Despite the situation, Bill gave him an amused smile. " You know, your very smart for a kid. Yes, they will track me, and probably kill me. But I have to do it. It's the only way I'll ever be able to atone for what I've done. No, my personal safety dosen't matter. You do matter though, and that's why they'll be after you."

"Me, but why?" 

"Because you escaped! No one has EVER dealt with Team Rocket and gotten away. You have information, and you are a threat! You are our best chance at defeating them!"

Red gulped, and felt as though the room at dropped ten degrees.

"Okay. But, I'm only ten. And if they are after me, I can't stop them!"

Bill waved a hand dismissively. "Age does not matter. You are a better trainer then some adults. And you CAN avoid capture, you just need to be very careful."  
>"But… how?"<p>

"Stay in the wilderness. And don't stay in the same place for too long. Right now they are planning to attack the Cerulean City Pokemon Center because they think you will spend the night there. Instead, you should spend the night here. You'll be safe."

"Okay."

"In the morning, challenge the gym leader. You should be strong enough to beat Misty. After that, take this SS Anne ticket. It can take you to Cinnabar, where you can challenge the gym leader there. Keep challenging the gyms spread apart so they won't be able to get a lock on your location."

Red was still nervous, but he gave a reassuring nod.

Bill looked to him in pity. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this. You don't deserve this. But we REALLY need your help if we want to take them down."

Red nodded once more.

"Meanwhile, I will go into hiding. I'll try to throw them off of your trail, and I'll see if I can't take out a few of them myself. Now, since you're spending the night, you should let your Pokemon out. They could use some rest for them tomorrow."

"Alright, come out!"

Red let Luca, Hawkeye and Tyrone out of their respective balls. They sniffed around, getting used to their surroundings.

Bill looked to all of them in greeting.

"You guys can all check out the TV or PC if you want, or help yourselves to the refrigerator. Make yourselves at home."

The Pokemon all cheered and scattered into different directions. Only Ash remained.

The Pikachu looked at his trainer, and his expression was concerned.

"Pika?"

Red looked down at his small Pokemon.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll be okay. Why not relax with the others?"

Ash reluctantly scampered away.

000

It was late at night.

Bill's house was pitch black and nearly everyone was asleep. Red was asleep in the guest bedroom, Ash cuddling up to him. Lucina and Hawkeye were both asleep in the corners, their heads covered by their wings. Luca the Ivysaur was in the refrigerator, sniffing for a midnight snack.

Gerald sat in a different room, staring out the window. He had a scowl on his face, but his eyes were wistful. He heard footsteps, and his face scowled further.

"_If you want to speak to me, do it."  
>"Mind if I sit next to you?"<br>_It was Sydney, no doubt about it. If it was any other Pokemon, Gerald would have shrugged his shoulders and simply walked away.

But Sydney was one of the Rockets.

Snarling, he whirled around. _"Don't talk to me."  
><em>The Charmander's eyebrows rose. _"Cranky much? I just wanted to apologize."  
><em>The Nidorino's eyes glowed. _"Apologize, for what? You apologizing would suggest remorse for beating me. And I refuse to believe that YOU of all Pokemon beat me."_

Sydney snorted. _"Stubborn much? No. That's not what I meant. I'm saying sorry for whatever the Rockets did to you."  
><em>Gerald's eyes widened once more, but he said nothing.

"_Tyrone, I don't kn-"_

"_Gerald."_

"…_what?"_

"_My name. It's Gerald. Not Tyrone. Not Ty. Gerald." _

Sydney snorted again. _"Whatever. That's not the point. I want to know what's up with you."  
><em>Gerald growled. _"It's none of your business. Leave me alone_."

Sydney threw up her arms. "_Fine. But you know, we ARE a team. You can confide in us, you know."  
><em>The two Pokemon were silent for a while. It was Gerald that broke the silence.

"_Why do you care. Its not like I've been kind to you. You hardly even know me."_

"_Because I know that deep down, we're very similar. We both love to battle and hate to lose. We're also very passionate about what we believe in. The difference is you aren't social, and you push others away. That's why you aren't sharing your pain."_

Gerald didn't speak. Sydney pressed the issue.

"_You don't have to say anything, okay? Just know that I get it. We'll be there for you, just like you battle for us."_

The Nidorino remained silent.

Sydney gave him a look before turning around and slowly walking away. _"Goodnight Gerald."_

Gerald didn't turn around, but he spoke in a low voice. _"Goodnight Sydney."_

000

Red woke up to the sound of a gunshot.

He leapt out of the covers of Bill's guest bed, fully clothed. Bill and he had agreed that they may have to leave in a hurry. Grabbing his bag, he spun around, looking for his Pokemon. The only one left in the room was Hawkeye, who still looked like he was waking up.

"Hawkeye, come on! We need to go!"

The Pidgeotto, now fully awake, nodded and raised his wings.

Red did not wait for him and ran down the hall. In the center stood Sydney and Lucina, who were watching a sleeping Tyrone with remorseful expressions.

"Lucina… what?"

The Butterfree's eyes glowed as she turned to the trainer.

"_**When he saw who was outside, he tried to leap out the window. I used a sleep powder to keep him out of mischief."**_

"Good thinking, but now we have one less Pokemon at our exposal. Syd? I know you haven't had too much training, but we'll really need your help for this."

The Charmander narrowed her eyes and gave Red a determined smile.

Red smile was relieved. "Thanks girl, now we have to hurry!"

000

Bill ran a hand through his hair. This was bad. They had the house completely surrounded.

His own Clefairy and the trainer's Pikachu were sitting on his table, both hissing at the window.

The young trainer rushed into the room. He was fully dressed and ready. Bill was wearing an unkept button down shirt and a pair of boxers. Despite the situation, he managed a small smile.

"Good morning kid, ready to fight some Rockets?"

Red sighed. "Always."

Outside were at least a dozen of Team Rocket grunts. Each of them had a Pokemon at their side. In the front was a man with a silver R on his chest instead of a red one. A Kadabra was standing next to him, and he held a revolver in one hand, and a megaphone in the other. He was shouting.

"BILL TATES, YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE ROCKET ORGANIZATION. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BETRAYED OUR LOCATION, BUT YOU ALSO ARE HIDING AN ENEMY OF US! SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR DEATHS WILL BE SHORT AND PAINLESS!"

Red stared in shock. "He was the man at the bridge!"

Bill growled. "Malcolm."

Bill whispered to the kid. "We need a plan. Our Pokemon may be able to defeat theirs, but we need to be wary of that gun."

Red whispered back. "My Ivysaur can handle it. He's dealt with guns before." 

Luca was eating a bag of potato chips fearfully, and there was crumbs on his mouth.

Bill gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure."

But before Red could answer the shouting began again.

"YOUR OUT OF TIME. PREPARE FOR AN EXTREMELY PAINFUL DEATH!"

Bill hurridly turned to Red. "Its now or never!"

Red nodded quickly. "Luca, go-"

SMASH!

All of the Rockets changed their sights to the broken window. Standing silently in front of the shattered glass was a snarling Nidorino.

Roaring, Tyrone sprinted forward aiming for Malcolm.

Red shrieked. "WHAT! NO!"

Sydney and Lucina flew forwards, twin expressions of horror on their faces.

"_**He woke up, and managed to get past us! What do we do!?"**_

Tyrone lunged forwards, and some of the Rockets backed up in apprehension. But Malcolm simply snapped his fingers.

The Kadabra gave an evil grin. _**"Fool."**_

His eyes glowed with psychic power and he flicked his spoon. Tyrone went soaring into the air and hit the ground hard. He did not emerge.

Malcolm laughed maniacally. "Anyone else?"

000

"Tyrone no!"

Red's face was pale with fear. Bill cursed.

"You have to leave now! I'll cause a distraction!"

"But, I can't just leave you here!"

"Go, dammit! This is our only chance!"

Red stood for a moment, torn, but soon made a decision.

"Lucina, Hawkeye, Sydney! Help Bill! Ash and Luca, lets go!"

Bill shouted as well. "Clefairy jump out and use metronome!"  
>The cute pink Pokemon leapt outside. Wagging its fingers, it prepared for a powerful attack!<br>"FAIRY!"

Fire burned from her mouth, blasting into the rockets. Malcolm and his Kadabra rolled to safety, but others weren't so lucky. The flames blasted them backwards, instantly defeating some.

Red heard the shrieks of his Pokemon as they launched into battle, but he wasn't listening. With his Pikachu and Ivysaur following, he raced to his fallen Pokemon.

Tyrone was alive, but unconscious. Red breathed a sigh of relief. But then a gunshot missed his face by inches. Malcolm was standing in front of him, scowling.

"Paytime, kiddie!"

"Luca, vine whip!"

The executive raised his gun, but the vine wrapped around his arm, and the second shot went wide.

"Kadabra, stop them with confusion."

Luca was hit, squealing as he fell backwards, but Ash rolled to the side, dodging the psychic attack. His cheeks sparkled as he sent a Thundershock, colliding into the Kadabra painfully.

As the Kadabra rose to his feet, his face livid, Malcolm finally wrenched his hand from the Ivysaur's vine. Just as he turned forward, he felt a small hand slam into his cheek.

Red had just punched him in the face.

Red immediately felt a sharp pain in his hand. That hurt A LOT! Shaking it off, he saw Malcolm staring at him, a murderous expression on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The rocket spat, reaching into his belt and pulling out a knife. He began to walk forward, slashing it in the air.

Red slowly backed away, before he tripped and fell on his back. Malcolm swung the knife, aiming for his throat.

Red barely managed to roll to the side, feeling the wind of the knife whoosh past him. He turned around, seeing that he was right at the top of the cliff, above a large body of water. He was trapped.

Time slowed down.

He saw Malcolm plunge the knife down, stopping inches from Red's neck.

Ash screeched and sprinted forwards, but Malcolm shook his head. "You come any closer, rat, and your trainer will become a headless corpse!"

Ash's eyes glowed with rage but he stopped. The Kadabra chuckled, and the Pikachu felt his body become stiff and immobile once more.

"_**AHA! You fool! You think that will stop my master from stabbing your precious child?! Now watch him die!"**_

Red looked around wildly. Ash couldn't move. Luca was laying on his side, panting. His other Pokemon and Bill were still fighting for their lives against the rockets. All that was behind him was a large cliff. He had no escape. And on top of that, Tyrone was-

...screaching in anger and he leapt forwards once more, as he drove his horn forward, stabbing the Kadabra's chest.

Kadabra groaned in agony as the light left his eyes, falling on the ground motionless. Ash's psychic hold was dropped and the Pikachu fell to the ground.

Malcolm stepped backwards, surprise and apprehension clear on his face.

"ASH! NOW!"

The Pikachu ran forwards, grabbing the Executive's legs. At the same time, Luca's vines wrapped around his body.

"THROW HIM!"

The combined efforts pushed the man off the cliff and into the water below.

Red sobbed in relief, holding all three of them together.

"We're okay… We're okay…"

At that moment, Hawkeye, Lucina, and Sydney returned.

"_**They retreated. Bill left, along with his Clefairy. He told me to tell you that you should go to the Center."**_

000

Despite the close call, Red and his Pokemon were able to recover. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, they found it trashed, as though it had been attacked. A flustered Nurse Joy had told them they had been attacked, but no one was hurt and the captors were apprehended. She told them that the services were still running, though communication would not be available.

Red, exhausted, told his team that they would battle the gym tomorrow and passed out. Soon everyone else fell asleep as well.

Only Tyrone and Sydney were awake.

The Charmander looked up and snorted. _"You didn't listen to a single thing I said last night, did you. Do you really not care about us at all?"_

Tyrone growled. "_You really underestimated me today, Spitfire."_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_I planned that battle since the beginning. I knew that Kadabra's strength, and I knew I could survive it. I ALSO knew that you and the bug would try to stop me, so I hid an awakening under my foot. YOU'R the one who messed up today, not me."_

"_That…was all…planned?"_

"_Yeah. I know what I'm doing."_

"_I…I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell any of us?"_

"_Because our trainer would freak out because I'd get hurt. He has a big heart, but he's too careful."_

The two were silent for a long time.

Tyrone spoke first. _"I'm uh…sorry for scaring you. Why don't we put this behind us. Friends?"  
><em>Sydney gave him a small smile. _"Friends."_

**000**

**POKEMON: 6**

**BADGES: 1**

**DEATHS: 0**

**LEVELS:**

**Ash lv 22**

**Luca: lv 21**

**Hawkeye: lv 19**

**Tyrone: lv 25**

**Lucina: lv 19**

**Sydney: lv 13**

**000**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, guys.**


	13. Chapter 13: A fiery battle in water!

(-insert opening here-)

000

Red had woken up, brushed his teeth, and was halfway down the stairs to cafeteria before he realized that it was his birthday. The thought had suddenly struck him, and he almost fell down the stairs in his excitement.

Despite that, his 11th birthday wasn't quite as fun as he had hoped or remembered. His mother wasn't there to wish him a happy birthday, or give him breakfast in bed. Professor Oak wouldn't give him a Pokemon related present, and tell him it wouldn't be long before he would start his invention. Even Blue wouldn't be there to insult them.

Red shook these thoughts out of his head as he looked to Ash, worrying about the gym battle ahead. The Pikachu was trying to wake up, and kept slipping off the young trainer's shoulder.

_Worry about the battle against Misty, then you can celebrate._ Thought R ed as he looked to Ash.

"Ready to rumble, buddy?"

"Chaaaaaaaaaa!" The Pikachu yawned. He was not a morning Pokemon.

000

After a delicious breakfast provided by Nurse Joy, Red stood in front of his Pokemon.

"Hi guys! The gym leader here uses two Pokemon. Ash, you'll be in this battle, okay?"

"PIKA!"

Red smiled. "Good, and as for the second we'll use…"

Hawkeye and Tyrone both grinned, leaning forwards. Lucina fluttered in the air, humming in a determined fashion. Sydney had a strange expression on her face, almost fear. Luca was finishing the remains on his plate, licking it up.

"Luca."

Hawkeye and Tyrone both gave an indignant shout. Lucina simply shrugged her shoulders, and Sydney gave a sigh of relief. This did not go unnoticed by Tyrone, who's eyes flashed to the Charmander. Luca's eyes bugged out and dropped his plate in surprise.

Red nodded his head. "The rest of you guys can take a day off. You deserve it. Just stay near the Pokemon center, okay?"

After an affirmative nod from his team, Red took off with his two Pokemon. Ash looking determined, Luca looking apprehensive.

000

Gerald stretched his legs and lay on the floor. His eyes were only closed for a minute before someone jumped on his back.

"_C'mon Gerald, let's go train. I bet I'll win. Again."_

The Nidorino groaned. _"Kid, I'm trying to sleep. Leave me alone."_

Sydney pouted. _"C'mon, it'll be fun. Unless your afraid to lose."_

Hawkeye chuckled. _"Y'now, If I had a cute girl like her on MY back, I wouldn't be one to complain."_

Tyrone and Sydney both growled "_Shut up!"_

Hawkeye chuckled and flew up, landing on the big blue couch on the side to converse with Lucina.

The Charmander batted her eyes. "_Pleeeeeaaaase_?"

The Nidorino grumbled. "_Fine, whatever."_

Sydney grinned and took off, the slower Tyrone lumbering after.

000

Luca waddled after Red, panting a little. His stomach was feeling a bit queasy, but he was VERY hungry.

His trainer occasionally smiled to him, but not as much as usual. He seemed to be very lost as thought.

When Ash looked to him, he didn't smile.

He scowled.

For some reason, the Pikachu had always disliked the Ivysaur. He never was kind to him, and often

Ignored him. Luca had always seen Ash as a role model, and wanted to make him proud.

Finally gaining up the courage, Luca spoke.

"_Uh… Ash, why are you scowling at me?"_

The Pikachu seemed surprised, as though he wasn't expecting the Ivysaur to respond.

"_No I wasn't."_

"_But you-"_

"_No, I wasn't. Get that stupid idea out of your head, kid."_

Luca's eyes widened, before he let out a low growl. _"Why, are you giving me the cold shoulder, man? _

_This is seriously not cool. What did I ever do to you? You aren't like this to the others! Why can't you-"_

"We're here, guys! Let's go!" Shouted Red, his enthusiasm.

They were standing in front of the Cerulean City Gym.

000

Misty toweled off her hair as she eyed the challenger. Her eyebrows raised as she saw he was her age.

Yes, Gym leader Misty was an eleven year old girl.

She was a battling genius. She had easily won her way to gym leader status, but she was still very well

Young. Many of the other gym leaders and trainers didn't respect her because of it. She constantly felt like she had to prove herself, and she had to be able to defeat any trainer. Even this one.

_Especially this one._

000

Red was staring at the gym leader with surprise. She was his age. The girl was clad in a red bikini, and had red hair that was dripping slowly.

She also had no pokeballs in her hand.

This was almost as strange as the battlefield itself. It seemed to be a massive pool, with spaces on both sides and the middle. Red thought he saw churning in the water, but dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.

The girl on the other side had a cool face, but there was a fiery look in her eyes. If Red had seen that face anywhere else, he would have stayed away, but he knew better. This was a gym battle.

"Hello, challenger. I am the cerulean city gym leader, Misty. Your name?"

Red smiled. "I'm Red."

Ash smiled widely. "Pikachu!"

"Is that a nickname, or a weird coincidence?" Asked Misty, vaguely curious. She spoke very bluntly, but

Red sensed no disrespect in her tone.

"Uh, nickname. I don't really like talking about it." Red blushed.

Misty rose an eyebrow, but dropped the topic. "Fine, that's not important anyway. This will be a two on two match, with no substitutions. Be wary, a Pokemon can die if you are reckless or stupid. Don't put them at risk. Do you wish to proceed?"

Red clenched his fists. He was worried, but he also knew his team could do it. "Yes, I do."

"One more thing. This will be a double battle, so I can test the teamwork between you and your team."

Red startled, spoke, "Bu-but I didn't know! I have no strategies for a double battle!"

Misty gave a coy smile. "That's the point. You have to learn to trust in this sort of battle."

Ash and Luca looked at each other. The Ivysaur was excited that he could prove himself to Ash, but the Pikachu simply groaned in annoyance.

Red looked at them for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Okay, let's do this!"

"Send out your Pokemon!"

Red looked to the girl in confusion; she still had no pokeballs. Nevertheless he agreed.

"Ash and Luca, go!"

Ash flipped off of his trainer's shoulder and landed on one platform, his cheeks sparking. Luca tottered to the other, his vines at the ready.

Suddenly there was a great splash, and two Pokemon jumped out of the water and landed on the middle platform. They both resembled starfish and had glowing red cores. One was smaller and brown, and the other was purple, bigger, and had more points. They were a Staryu and Starmie, respectively.

Both trainers eyed each other, passion in their eyes.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

000

"Ash use Thundershock on the Staryu! Luca use Vine whip on the Starmie!"

Electricity burst out of the pikachu's cheeks and coursed towards the smaller Pokemon. Two vines shot out from the Ivysaur's sides aiming for the larger. Though his range was shorter, his vines were now long enough to reach the furthest of foes.

Red's plan was simple. He wanted the weaker Pokemon out quickly, and if Luca could wrap his vines around the Starmie, he could yank it into closer range and double team it with both Pokemon.

But Misty completely ruined his plan.

"Both of you use rapid spin!"  
>Both Pokemon spun around rapidly on their points like a top. When the Thundershock hit the Staryu, it ricocheted off of its spinning points and landed harmlessly on the wall, about twenty feet from Ash.<p>

Luca wasn't so lucky.

The Vine whip wrapped around the Starmie's body, but the spinning starfish was too strong in its rapid spin. Red and Ash watched in horror as the Ivysaur was lifted off its feet, and was sent _towards_ the Starmie.

Screeching in fear, Luca flew around in circles around the still spinning Starmie. The Starmie spun faster and faster, building up Luca's momentum in the air until…

"Throw em!"

With one final spin, the Purple Pokemon released the vines, sending the seed Pokemon into the wall. The Ivysaur yelped in pain and plunged into the water.

Red gasped in fear. He knew Ivysaur could not swim, and he may have to be recalled. He was about to reach into his pocket when suddenly, miraculously, a vine shot into the air and landed on the platform, wrapping onto one of the handhelds.

With a huge surge of energy, Luca burst out of the pool, breathing heavily. Misty glanced in surprise. _Uh-oh. _Her rapid spin wouldn't work in such close range!"

Red grinned and shouted. "Use Vine whip on both Pokemon!"

Misty's intense gaze never left the platform. "Jump into the water!"

Both Starfish dove into the water, avoiding the Ivysaur's strike. After the huge splash, both Pokemon disappeared underwater entirely.

Red cursed under his breath. Great! Now we're sitting Ducklett! "Luca! Remain on guard from all sides."

Luca nodded and raised his vines, preparing to defend himself from all sides.

Red kept his all of his sights on Luca, ready to shout an order. But he realized, suddenly that Luca wasn't the target.

Ash was.

The Staryu dove out of nowhere, slamming hard into Ash, who squealed in pain and flew into the air. By the time Red was over his surprise, the Staryu was underwater.

"Use quick attack underwater to hit it!"

Ash complied, diving towards the water extremely quickly. But before he even touched the water the Starmie flew towards him, hitting him out of the air and into the pool. Red groaned. That had been a critical. Ash couldn't take on two at once, he needed Luca's help.

"Pop out and swim for the middle platform!"

Ash's head emerged and he began to doggy paddle as quickly as possible, but Red knew that both Pokemon would easily out speed him.

An idea suddenly came to him.

"Ash, leap out of the water and land on the platform!"

The mouse Pokemon knew that he couldn't make it one leap and once he landed short he would be off balance in the water, thus making him a sitting ducklett. He was about to look to his trainer in confusion until he saw Luca on the platform, and immediately saw Red's plan.

Grinning widely, the Pikachu shot out of the water like a cork, aiming for the platform. The Staryu flew after him.

Red's confident grin quickly slid off of his face. THAT wasn't part of the plan! Thinking fast, the trainer called "Use slam attack in the air!:

Twirling in midair, the electric Pokemon swung his tail downwards, colliding with the Staryu's core. As the Staryu fell backwards, Red saw his chance. "Luca' wrap your vine around Ash and yank him to the platform!"

Misty gaped. "What?!"

Luca snapped out of his daze about casteliacones and his vines shot forward, wrapping around the Pikachu and reeling him in. However the force was too strong for the lightweight Pikachu, and Ash flew down hard, face planting the platform.

Luca laughed nervously, offering a vine to help him up. Ash slapped it away, and rose up, glaring at the Ivysaur mutinously.

Red sighed in relief, before thinking deeply. He may have gotten them together, but the psychic Pokemon were still in the water, and neither Luca nor Ash could see their targets. Unless…

His thoughts were interrupted by Misty, who snapped her fingers.

Without warning, the Starmie splashed out of the water and rose high in the air, keeping itself up with its psychic power. Spinning once again, from its core came a burst of bubbles, flying towards the platform. Luca moaned in pain as he was hit, while Ash's Thundershock jolted towards the enemy. Starmie easily fell into the water and dodged it as it hit the wall about a foot from Misty, who was completely unfazed.

Red sputtered. "What!? But I told him to be guarded on all sides!" 

Misty tutted. "You should remember to cover your blind spots. Your Luca clearly wasn't paying attention."

Red wiped the sweat from his brow. What could he do? He couldn't predict the Pokémon's movements if Misty never announced her attacks!

Misty smiled, amused. "You are wondering how my Pokemon can attack without my giving orders, right? It's simple really. Staryu and Starmie are silent Pokemon, but thanks to their psychic power, they can speak to me with telepathy. In other words, It literally reads my mind." Then she smiled sweetly. "But you should know this much right? After all, everyone who wants to be the champion MUST know that, right?"

Red growled in anger, not unlike Tyrone. But during her explanation, the idea that had slowly formed had fully formed in his brain. It would definitely help him, but he needed to be careful. It could be his own downfall if it didn't work immediately. He needed to find the exactly right time.

He tried to look to the water instead of the swimming Pokemon, waiting for Misty to make a mistake. An imperfection, a slight change. Suddenly, he saw it. A slight shift, and Red knew that it was now or never.

"Jump up now! Both of you!"

As Luca and Ash jumped to the air, Starmie and Staryu dived into the water as well towards the platform, missing entirely. Luca, heavier, hit the platform first but Ash was lighter. As the Pikachu was still in the air, Red shouted to him. "Thundershock on the water!"

Ash didn't hesitate and with a huge blast of energy, the Thundershock hit the water just as the two water Pokemon dove back in. Misty stood erect, clapping a hand to her mouth as the electricity crackled in the water, electrocuting both underwater Pokemon.

"Get up, now!"

The Staryu floated up to the top of the pool, defeated and unconscious, but with a massive effort the Starmie flew in the air and landed on a platform on Misty's side. The bigger Pokemon was battered and bruised, but still able to battle.

Misty sighed in relief that her Pokemon were okay. Reaching into a bag next to her, she retrieved Staryu's pokeball and returned it.

Red was ecstatic. "Woohoo! Great job, Ash!" Ash grinned and held up his paws, making a V symbol with his tiny fingers. Luca was watching him in awe.

Misty spoke. "That was a good strategy I'll admit, but we're not done yet! Use Bubble beam on the Ivysaur!"

Starmie's bubbles shot forwards, and Luca panicked. Running around frantically ran in circle, screaming his head off as he barely dodged the moved.

Red slapped a hand to his face, and Ash was giggling uncontrollably rolling on the platform.

"PIIka! Pikakaka!"

Luca suddenly stopped, a strange expression on his face. Red and Ash both stared in surprise as they saw, for the first time, on Luca's face.

"Saur! Saur! IVY!"

The seed Pokemon was snarling at Ash, who had stopped laughing.

Red got over his surprise quickly. "Luca! I get that you're angry! But focus your anger on the Starmie!" 

The Ivysaur spun around, glaring at the Starfish. Ash suddenly seeing that Luca was serious, smiled and crackled his electricity. They would double team the Starmie.

But suddenly a vine wrapped around his body. Ash gaped in shock as the plant Pokemon threw him backwards, landing on his butt on the platform near Red.

Ash got up, groaning and pouting, but Red smiled, the same fiery expression that Misty had in his eyes.

"Okay Luca! You can do this by yourself!" 

Luca roared at the Starmie.

"Use Vine whip!

"Rapid spin!"

Starmie once again spun, and once again Luca wrapped his vines around it. Luca flew in the air, but he no longer looked dizzy and scared.

His face was set and determined.

Misty smiled to herself, and knew what to do. She would slam him into the wall and fall into the water, where he would be electrocuted.

Once again, the Starmie built up speed and momentum, and threw him.

But Red was ready.

Tipping his hat, he shouted. "Kick off the wall!"

Just as the Ivysaur was about to hit the wall, his back legs slammed into it first, and using it like a springboard, jumped forwards. Slamming into the Starmie, he sent both himself and the other towards the other wall.

"Vine whip!"

Now gripping the dazed Starmie in his vines, he flung it towards the wall, hitting it hard. Both of them both splashed into the water.

Both trainer's glanced concernedly into the water below. Red bit his lip. He predicted the water was now free from electricity. If he was wrong, or the Starmie was still strong enough to escape or counterattack, the battle was over.

Silence.

Then with a huge splash, Luca emerged, sitting on the floating Starmie. It was without a doubt defeated.

Red sobbed in relief and joy as Luca jumped off of the Starmie and to the middle platform, his anger gone.

Misty's face didn't change, but slowly she reached into her bag and returned the Starmie to its Pokeball. For a moment she paused taking something else out of her bag, before diving into the water without warning.

In a few moments she rose out of the pool on the other side, greeting Red. In her wet hands was a gym badge. Handing it to him, she smiled.

"That was an excellent battle today, Red. You definitely deserve this."

Red grinned as he took it. "Thanks! You're really good too!"

Misty's expression changed for a moment, but quickly changed back before Red could analyze it.

"Red, I want to talk to you tomorrow."

Red's face tensed, and he nodded. "About the Rockets and Mt. Moon?"

"Yes. And Bill. There are things he never got a chance to tell you."

Ash suddenly tottered forwards, hugging her leg.

Red's face flushed. "Sorry about that. Ash…"

She tickled Ash's stomach and he giggled.

"It's fine. He's really cute!"

Red looked a little embarrassed, and was talking to Ash as he left.

"C'mon Ash, you know you're supposed to look fierce! Not adorable!"

"PIII!"

000

When Red returned to the center, he was exhausted, but jubilant. The only thing that would make him feel better was…

"Hello Red."

Red whirled around, and saw the last two people he thought he would see. Oak was one of them. He was now stroking Ash's head, who had immediately ran forwards.

The other, with Lucina on her shoulder, was his mother. Her smile was strained, but still warm and loving.

"Happy birthday, Red.

**000**

**POKEMON: 6**

**BADGES: 2**

**DEATHS: 0**

**TEAM LEVELS: **

**Ash: lv 22**

**Hawkeye: lv 20**

**Tyrone: lv 25**

**Lucina: lv 19**

**Luca: lv 23**

**Sydney: lv 15**

**000**

Owww… that one was hard to do. But a gym battle! Yay! 

In game, the battle wasn't as easy as against Brock, but still pretty easy. Ash beat the Staryu with a critical Thundershock, but Luca struggled with the Starmie a bit. Didn't need any potions though.

Uh… also this ends the 1st arc, which is the Kid From Pallet Town begins the next arc, which is Evolution. I want to add it to the table of contents but I still have to figure out how to do it.


	14. Unknown Journal Entry 1

Unknown Journal Entry June 1st XXX

Entry 1

_Today is the day that XXX started his Pokemon journey. Professor Willow presented him with a Charmander. He left approximately two hours ago. I received the letter approximately twenty minutes ago. I am very happy that Alex was finally able to go on his own journey. I promised to send letters daily._

_On a different note, I am preparing for a journey myself to the Guyana for an expedition. It is funded by a man named XXX. I am not sure of the man, and I fear he may have ulterior motives. _

_It seems that there are few well-meaning people left in this world. I hope that XXX will be alright._

End of Passage


	15. Chapter 14: Under the radar and ground

Yay! New chapter!

000

It was dawn in Vermilion city. No one was up yet, and the streets were deserted. There was a pleasant silence.

But the silence was broken by a crazed Squirtle.

Panting heavily, with dark shades on his face and a woman's bra in his little hands, the Squirtle ran through the empty streets.

Officer Jenny scowled under her breath as she chased him, her loyal Growlithe at her side. The damn Squirtle had been causing trouble in Vermilion for weeks. It was about time she put an end to it.

"Freeze! Or my Pokemon will attack"

But the tiny turtle Pokemon continued to run.

He ran and ran until he saw another Growlithe ahead of him. There were now Growlithe on both sides.

Jenny stared at the Squirtle harshly. "You have one more chance to surrender." 

The water Pokemon stared at both Pokemon, before flashing them a smile. He spun around, blasting the one behind him with a water gun, knocking it out instantly. He took off, spewing jets of water at Jenny and the remaining Growlithe as they continued to give chase.

000

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, it's me. Oak and I came to watch your gym battle, but we were too late. I've heard such horrible things around Cerulean, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Mom. I had no incidents."

"But what about the Pokemon center attack? Surely you were there at the time!"

"Um, no I wasn't. I was uh…camping out."

Lucina's head cocked as she caught the lie, about to say what really happened. But then she saw Ash shaking his head so hard that it looked like it was going to roll off.

Delia seemed a bit surprised, but her shoulders relaxed. Red felt horrible that he was lying to his mother, but he and Bill both agreed that they wouldn't want her to be afraid. If she interfered, she would get hurt.

After hugging his mother, he turned to Oak. After shaking his hand Oak smiled.

"Happy birthday Red. You look so much more mature then when you left my laboratory with Ash. I see that you have raised him well. Are these your other Pokemon?"

He gestured to Hawkeye, Luca and Lucina.

Red nodded.

Oak chuckled. "Yes, I thought so. When we arrived at the center, uh Lucina is it? Yes Lucina greeted us and translated between us and your Pidgeotto. They told me that the match was almost over, and they were watching it on the flat screen TV. We watched as well, but we only saw the ending bit with your Ivysaur and the Starmie. Quite a good match." He said as he rubbed Luca's head.

Delia suddenly stiffened. "Wait a minute. Didn't you say you had a Nidorino? Where is he? Is he-"

Red shook his head quickly. "Yes, I do, so don't worry. Tyrone is _really_ difficult to kill. I just don't know where he is right now. Lucina?"

The Butterfree spoke. _**"He and Sydney went off to spar against one another. They've been gone a few hours.**_"

Red nodded. "That's okay. He's trained on his own before, so he'll be fine with Sydney."

Oak coughed. "Pardon. Who exactly is Sydney? 

Red froze. He had forgotten about thinking up a cover story for Sydney. He would have to make one up.

"Well you see…"

000

"_Ayah!"_

"_Huh!_

Sydney's claws flashed as the Charmander aimed a scratch attack towards Tyrone, but the Nidorino deflected it with his horn. As she pulled her hand down he ran forwards, trying to hit her with a horn attack. She jumped aside, but Tyrone pivoted his front legs and swung his back legs forward for a double kick.

Sydney dodged the first, but the second sent her far into the air. She began to fall headfirst towards the ground below, but she managed to land on her hands and flipping backwards, she landing on her feet.

Both Pokemon were sweating profusely and breathing heavily. They had been sparring for almost two hours straight.

Tyrone was panting. _"Do uh, you want to stop sparring? You look like you need a break."_

Sydney smiled sweetly, though she was exhausted too. _"Only if you need too honey. I could fight all day."_

Tyrone snickered. "What if I got you wet?"

Sydney's face changed from orange to bright red. "What?!"

Tyrone slapped himself with his clawed foot. _"No... That's not what I-look. What are- why are you afraid of water!?"_

Realization dawned on the Charmander. _"Oh. Good. Well…I mean, if YOU had a tail that would kill you, you'd be frightened too!"_

Tyrone gave a toothy grin. _"Soo…like if I, I don't know, poured some water on you, you'd-"_

"_Stop that!"_

Tyrone snickered.

"_Whatever, let's just get out of here."_

000

Delia's heart was thumping in her chest as she worried about her son. When she had heard about him catching a Bulbasaur, she was a bit nervous, but dismissed it. Now that she heard he had a Charmander, a terrified feeling had crept up into her chest, and she had to force herself not to show it as she and Oak talked to her son.

Red was telling him them how they had been attacked by Beedrill. Oak was listening to Red attentively, with an almost wistful gaze. Red's Pikachu was happily sitting on his shoulder. Red's other Pokemon were sitting in a circle, enjoying a snack.

Presently, the Center door opened and two Pokemon padded in. One of them was a Nidorino, and the other was a Charmander, who was grinning.

Red smiled and got out of his chair.

"Meet Tyrone and Sydney, Mom and Professor!"

Delia chuckled. "Good, more for cake."

Luca's eyes widened. Cake!?

000

After a delicious cake dessert, (Most of which was eaten by a certain hungry Ivysaur) everyone prepared for bed. Delia crashed and fell asleep immediately. Most of Red's Pokemon were asleep as well.

Red was just finishing brushing his teeth when he heard a knocking on the door. It was Professor Oak. Red was surprised to see him with a nervous look, when he had seemed happy and full of life merely minutes before.

"Red, can I come in for a minute, we have something we need to talk about."

Red nodded. "Sure, but we should probably be quiet. Everyone's sleeping."

They sat on the couch. Oak said nothing for a moment. Then quietly, he spoke.

"Red, I want you to tell me what happened to you with Team Rocket."

Red nearly fell out of the chair. "WHAT?" 

Oak looked at the trainer with a knowing expression. "No offense, Red, but you aren't a good liar. I see fear and stress on your face. Oh, and quite frankly, you couldn't have caught a wild Charmander on Nugget Bridge. They don't allow wild Pokemon there."

Red gulped and stuttered. Oak gently patted his arm.

"Just tell me, Red."

Red let the entire story flow out, venting his frustration and telling him everything. He told Oak of the Pewter City Museum and James, of Mt. Moon and Brock, and of the Nugget Bridge and Sydney. He told of Bill and his plan, and how we had been forced to kill Malcolm and his Kadabra. He even talked about Misty's planned meeting.

Oak was a good listener. He didn't speak until Red was finished. He didn't speak for a long time.

"Red… you've been through a lot lately."

"I know."

Oak licked his lips, trying to think of something to say.

"If your mother knew this, she would make you return immediately." 

"I know. And I don't want to. My Pokemon don't want to. But that's not all Professor. I'm being tracked. If I do come home, I'll put you and Mom in danger. I don't want that." 

Oak looked thoughtful. "I've known you since you were very little, and I can see you've done quite a bit of growing up since this journey. Unfortunately, Team Rocket is after you, and while I know your mother would want you to go home, I also know that you know what you're doing. I don't agree with dealing with Team Rocket, or what Bill told you to do, but I DO know that you are getting old enough to make your own decisions. Your mother doesn't realize that. This is why…" He closed his eyes. "This is why I will not tell your mother."

Red was shocked. "Really?"

Oak looked furious with himself. "Yes. But she is going to find out eventually. I won't deny that I'm afraid that you're trying to deal with Team Rocket. But I know you stand a chance, and you've been succeeding so far."

He smiled. "If I were a betting man, I wouldn't put my money against you."

After saying a goodnight, the Pokemon Professor left the room.

Red sighed, putting his head in his hands. "What am I doing?"

000

The next day, Delia said a tearful goodbye to her son, giving him a small package as a present.

After his mother and Oak had left, Red stood in front of the Cerulean City Gym, Ash at his side.

He hadn't even finished knocking before Misty opened the door.

"Come in."

Red did so, as Ash squealed happily.

The two trainers walked to the back of the gym, where they could be alone.

Misty sat in the chair behind her desk, looking at him as Red took a seat in front.

Ash happily jumped from Red's shoulder to Misty's desk, where Misty picked him up.

"Hi there. I missed you too." The Pikachu giggled as Misty began to tickle him.

Red looked to her. "What did you want, Misty? And why couldn't you have talked to me earlier.

Misty absently stroked Ash's head. "I'm being followed. The rockets are looking in on us gym leaders because they don't want us butting in. They killed Brock as a warning."

Red understood. But… "What about the other gym leaders?"

Misty stroked her wet hair as Ash curled in her lap. "I know Surge is. But some of the gym leaders are a part of the Rockets themselves. I know that Erika and Sabrina are definitely. I don't know about Blaine. Brock is dead, so that leaves me and Lt. Surge against them."

Red counted his fingers. "But that's… only six gym leaders! What about the other two."

Misty's eyes darkened. "The Gym leader from Viridian disappeared a while ago. Maybe they got him. And that just leaves… Koga."

"But…what side is Koga on? Is he being watched?"

"Koga is on his own side. He wouldn't join the Rockets, but he won't fight them either. Even if he was, they wouldn't watch him. You can't really beat a ninja at his own game: stealth."

Red's eyes widened in excitement. "Koga's a ninja?"

Misty snapped. "Yes, but that's not the point! Bill wanted me to give you advice. You're taking on Cinnibar, right?" 

Red nodded his head. "Yes. Bill warned me to lie low."

Misty smiled approvingly. "'s a smart thing to do. Vermilion city is really dangerous right now. The Lt. is a tough fighter, and a huge threat. That Raichu he has…" Misty shuddered as she remembered some of the sparrings between her and Surge.

"Okay… so what do I do?"

"Get to the SS Anne immediately, and don't waste time. Once your own the ship they can't get you. Even if they did have spies, they would have nowhere to run if they captured you."

That made sense. Red scratched his head. "Is that all you wanted to say, or…"

"No. I need you to tell me your team. I only met Luca and this little cutie."

Red rolled his eyes. Ash stuck his tongue at him.

Red blinked. "Okay so I have…"

Red explained his team to Misty, who took notes.

Misty nodded to herself. "I thought so. Not a bad team. But I noticed your team is really weak to fire. Your Ivysaur and Butterfree are weak, and your Charmander won't do much damage at all. That just leaves the cutie, Pidgeotto and Nidorino. The best they can do is neutral damage, and Cinnabar isn't an easy gym. What you need, is a ground type."

"Well okay… but, where can I catch one?" 

Misty's eyes gleamed.

"I know just the place."

000

Red stood with his Pokemon outside of Diglett's cave, which was right outside of Vermillion. Ash was still crying that they left Misty.

Hawkeye looked to him uneasily.

"_I think you miss er' a little' too much, mate."_

Red looked to his Pokemon. "Alright guys. Let's catch us a Diglett. They might all attack us at one though, so we need to be careful. It shouldn't be bad as the Zubats, though."

000

"_AHHH! IT'S WORSE THEN THE ZUBATS!"_

Diglett were everywhere popping out of the ground and attacking from everywhere. They were small mole like creatures without limbs.

Hawkeye flew in the air, avoiding dig attacks easily, slamming into them, occasionally he blasted them with winds.

Sydney was careful to avoid the dig attacks and blasted many with fire. Tyrone rammed his horn into many, but unlike Sydney he was too slow to avoid one and it hit him. Tyrone flew backwards, but immediately got back to his feet and rejoined the struggling.

Ash was struggling, being unable to use his electric attacks. His fast speed kept him away from dig attacks and he used his tail to slam into them, acting like a strange whack-a-mole. Luca was in his element, slapping and grabbing many with his vine whip.

Meanwhile, Lucina was conversing with a kinder looking, more sensitive Diglett, who looked a bit sheepish.

"_Sorry about that. They see an outsider and they freak out. It's like INTRUDER ALERT and they start running as fast as their feet can carry them."_

"_**No problem. But it's quite fascinating. You have feet?"**_

"_Well, I do, but- "_

"_Oi! Pretty wings! Help!"_

Lucina sighed. _**"What a bother. We just wanted to catch someone for our journey.**_

Diglett cocked his head_. "Why not catch our leader? He's really powerful and stuff. He's also is an easy target! You'll see why!_

Lucina nodded and thanked him, before flying high in the air. _**"Leader of the Diglett! We want to end this feud by challenging you to a battle. If you think you can win!"**_

Everyone was silent, even the Diglett, who looked to each other nervously.

Hawkeye looked perplexed. _"Uh…Lucina? What th' hell are-_

CRASH! 

A powerful Pokemon burst out of the earth bellowing. It was a Dugtrio. It was much larger from then the Diglett and it had three separate heads. The Diglett all retreated, popping back into their holes.

With a great roar, the Dugtrio shook. Suddenly the ground began to crumble and crack around Red's feet, and Red felt himself slip. Ash squealed as he fell of off Red's shoulders and tumbled towards the generating chasm, but manage to grab his trainer's pant leg at the last moment.

Hawkeye and Lucina flew forwards, aiming for the mole Pokemon. But grinning, it sent its left and right head forwards, slamming into both of them and sending them into the wall. Hawkeye rose to his feet slowly and painfully, but Lucina was in a daze and did not rise.

Red felt himself slipping again, and suddenly saw what was happening. The Dugtrio had an Arena trap that slowly dragged enemies down towards it. Just as he was about to slip and fall completely, a vine wrapped around his waist.

He looked up to see Luca straining, trying to lift him up. Sydney and Tyrone both jumped to his side, pulling up. Their combined effort was slowly raising him up and out of the trap.

The Dugtrio growled and began to move forwards to attack the trainer, and suddenly Red had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his last Pokeball.

"Ash, go forward! Hawkeye fly at the ready!" He gave the Pikachu a pokeball and he took it in his mouth. He launched forwards.

000

The Dugtrio narrowed his eyes as he saw the Pikachu flying forward. He swung his head forwards, but not before the Pikachu had collided with him. The Dugtrio cried in shock as the ball in the pikachu's mouth tapped him and he was sent in. Caught.

Suddenly Ash and the pokeball both fell into the open crevice. But Red was ready.

"Hawkeye, go!"

The Pidgeotto did not hesitate and flew in after them.

Red crossed his fingers, concerned. For a moment there was silence. And then…

Hawkeye burst out of the crevice, Ash in his talons. The Pikachu had the Pokeball in his clutches.

They fell to the ground exhausted. Red breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged the Pikachu.

Looking at the Pokeball, Red smiled. "Why don't I call you…Dillan?"

Still overjoying over his victory, Red stood at a large cliff with Ash, and peered over curiously.

It was Vermilion City.

**000**

**Pokemon: 7**

**Badges:2**

**Deaths: 0**

**Team: **

**Ash: 23**

**Hawkeye: lv 22**

**Tyrone: lv 25**

**Lucina: lv 22**

**Luca: lv 24**

**Sydney: lv 15**

**In Rotation: Dillan: lv (freaking!) 31**

**000**

And so, we catch Dillan! It was a really low chance to catch a Dugtrio, and they are really high levels! By the way, at this time in the run Red trains more than six Pokemon. The In rotation box means that they aren't on the team at the very moment, but still being used.

Uh… I also set up a poll on my profile for a vote. If you want to check that out, click here.

~shucklemaster

Oh! And I had a little cameo/reference to a _certain character, from a certain fic. If you got it, you get a cookie. If you didn't then check out Dark Amphithere. (Really hope I spelt that right.) He's got really cool Pokemon stuff!_


End file.
